Da Big Bozz
by The AllSpark
Summary: Naruto used everything he had when he summoned the clones but it in turn backfired a little because it only summoned some green creatures and what's da hell iz a "WHAGGGGGAHH" and why the hell is Sasuke suddenly wanting to be his friend (Rookie Nine Legion Masters) (i adopted two unused stories and combined them)
1. Da Bozz Is Here

Need To know

1.)I own nothing except the Oc's  
2.)this will be a harem Fanfic and it will have lemons don't like it well there are plenty other Fanfics out there  
3.) this is for Jutsu's Oiroke no Jutsu  
4.)this is for when it is mind talking time "sup"  
5.) if you don't like this story please don't be mean and tell me that  
6.)this is for demon talking "kit"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the void of space, there are few things as peaceful as an uninhabited planet. Untouched by the troubles of life, they bask quietly in the light of their mother stars, one of the most serene views in the universe. E-187-606 was a prime example of this type of planet, only listed on Imperial records as beautiful and

*SMASH*

"LOOK OUT DA WINDOW! IZ DAT ARMAGIDDON? WELL?" Warboss Naffthug Badork shouted as he held Dakkawort Boltz, resident big mek, by his throat with his (inactive) powah klaw. Said mek was currently pressed face first against the main panorama window of the _Flyin' Warsquig_.

"Ack Ugh Gargle." Boltz replied. Realising his subordinate's need for air, Naffthug released his grip slightly.

"Uh, no boss, dat's not Armagiddon." Boltz replied. The few orks around the bridge wisely kept their distance to their boss. Having recently suffered a crushing defeat at the hands of the Crimson Fist space marines, they were lucky to get out with their space hulks intact. Although 'intact' was probably too much praise for the mish-mash of fused together ships, asteroids and other space-junk. To say Naffthug was pissed was to say the Titanic was waterlogged. Currently they were headed to Armageddon, a planet famous for being the most contested planet in the sector. Target of two subsequent Whaagh!'s, it became a synonym for 'prolonged conflict', and it was the closest thing to an Ork's idea of heaven in existence. Naffthug planned to get into the thick of the fighting, find the biggest, baddest boys available, and shanghai them into a quest for vengeance against the marines that had cost him so much. Unfortunately, that involved actually getting there first.

"Boltz, get yar slimy self down to flyin' control and get me boyz down ter Armagiddon NOW!" Naffthug said, hurtling his subordinate away. Not wanting to attract any more attention (and bullets, stabs, slices, etc.) Boltz ran for it.

In the void of space, there are few things as peaceful as an uninhabited planet. Untouched by the troubles of life, they bask quietly in the light of their mother stars, one of the most serene views in the universe. E-837-357 was a prime example of this type of planet, only listed on Imperial records as beautiful and

"GRRAAGH! BOLTZ! GET OVER 'ERE SO I CAN SHOOT YA!"

Upon finding the big mek, Naffthug had had (by ork standards) a stroke of genius. Stuffing Boltz in his own shokk attack gun, Naffthug pointed it to a random star and pulled the trigger. While this may seem not that dangerous to the uninitiated, let us take a moment to observe just how monumentally stupid this actually was. A shock attack gun is a marvel of technology, normally making miniature tunnels through the warp allowing living beings to safely travel past light speeds while avoiding all the usual dangers of daemons, time-warping, spatial distortions and other weirdness normally associated with warp travel. If researched properly, the technology had the potential of making safe, instant interstellar travel a reality, resulting in a much safer, happier universe with flowers and bunnies and dancing children and all that. Orks being Orks, they use them to shoot snotlings at people.

Now, as stated above, a shock attack gun is designed to fire snotlings, not a large ork. Especially not into a warp engine, a machine that basically punches gaping holes in reality. And if one should shoot an Ork at a warp engine anyway, the best way to fix said engine does not involve shouting at the power core for half an hour, open up a random maintenance hatch and dump in some parts, and finally empty ones big shoota in the navigation section. It is unfortunate that no one dared to tell the enraged warboss this.

"If ya wants somefing done right an' propa ya gots ter do it yaself." Naffthug grumbled, after completing his 'kustomizations' of the warp drive.

"Awroight yar gits! Ere we go!" he shouted, and pushed the activation button. Two star systems, fifteen planets, six moons and hundreds of nearby deamons ceased to exist.

Naruto was petrified by what had just happened. The secret to his lonely childhood had just been revealed to him by Mizuki, his former teacher turned traitor. He was no stranger to pain, but this cut deeper than anything he had ever felt before. Then, even more confusing, his other teacher, Iruka, had just saved him at the cost of himself. Even as Mizuki approached, he realized he had to do something, anything to protect the man who had taken a giant shuriken for him. A strange anger gripped him as he made the hand-signs for his new technique.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Just as Naruto performed his new technique, something strange happened. He was covered in a green hue. Eyes lit up with a red glow. Power surged through the tiny body of the twelve year old as a new presence made itself known to the world. In a huge puff of smoke, the clearing was suddenly filled with green figures of all shapes and sizes. Their number reached into the thousands, covering every exposed space visible, and Mizuki knew instinctively this was only a portion of the total amount.

"Hah! A failed bunshin won't stop me!" Mizuki taunted. While he was amazed by the sheer number of clones, he was confident that the failed clones would dispel in a few seconds. They didn't. The ugly creatures just sat there, blinking, trying and failing to progress how they got here.

One spoke.

"Wot da zog jus' happened?"

Naruto didn't know what just happened. First his kage bunshin failed, and now they didn't dispel as usual? Well, he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Even if they were untrained simpletons, this amount of fighters would be enough to wear down a Jonin.

"Alright everyone! Attack!" he shouted, jumping up to confront Mizuki.

"Hah! as if a lowly academy student like you could defeat me!" Mizuki shouted back, throwing his fuuma shuriken. Naruto dodged by twisting his body, but the clone behind him wasn't so lucky and took it square to the chest, dispelling it instantly. This got the others moving.

"Oy! Look wot dat 'umie did ta Kullz!"

"Les get 'im!"

"Come on ladz! Dakka dakka dakka!"

 **Ten minutes later**

"Well, I ain't got a bleedin' idea wot jus' happened, but dat woz fun!" Naffthug said, after Mizuki (and half of the surrounding forest) had been reduced to bullet-ridden piles of ash. That got blasted to bits and stomped on for good measure. Strangely enough they had been cheered on by a human in orange while doing this, not that they needed any encouragement, but it was nice to know someone appreciated what they were doing. Suddenly, Naffthug, as well as every other ork with him, felt as if they were being hauled through a long black tunnel, and wound up in a sewer. Naffthug decided that enough was enough.

"AWWRIGHT! 'OSE TOSSIN US 'BOUT THRU DA WARP GET YAR GITSY SELF OVER 'ERE! I WANNA SPLIT UR EADS NOW!"

To the surprise of all the boyz present, someone actually answered. Nobody said anything near da Boss if he was angry.

" _ **Be silent, green one, you're disturbing my sleep.**_ " Naffthug turned to the direction the voice came from, and was startled by a large cage behind them.

"Wot's dis den? A squigpit?" He asked mockingly. Two great red eyes opened, lighting up the darkness, slowly coming closer.

" _ **I am**_ **-** "

Naffthug immediately unloaded his big shoota in the eyes, and with a terrible roar of pain they vanished back into the darkness.

"Annoyin'." Naffthug finished for it. "Roight, now dat dat's settled, let's get ter makin' a fortress."

Naruto fell down on his bed grinning, his new headband firmly tied to his head. After the battle, he had been given one by Iruka when he showed he could also produce normal shadow clones.

" **I can't wait to show this to the others, they'll... think... I'm... amazing... now...** " He passed out after the thought had formed, exhausted.

He was in a sewer of sorts, shouts and grunts coming from somewhere ahead, along with the occasional explosion and clanking noises.

" **O-kay, where am I?"** Naruto thought, wandering about for a bit. Soon, he found the source of the noise. It was the clones. Hundreds of the green monsters were toiling about, some breaking down the wall and ceilings of the sewer, others using the rubble to strengthen a massive fortress they were building, and more doing all sorts of menial labour, ranging from fussing over great lumps of metal with stubby legs and great claws to herding sharp-toothed beasts of burden. The fortress itself was enormous, breaking through the roof of the sewer, and was made from all sorts of materials, ranging from sheets of steel, brick walls and bits of rubble to duct tape and little brown lumps that did not warrant closer inspection. At the other side of the fortress was a huge gate, covered in all sorts of strange glyphs. Somehow, Naruto thought it would be very bad if he was discovered. Slowly, he made his way towards the gate, figuring it was important if it was so heavily decorated. Reaching the gate, he nervously peered around the corner at the side, seeing nothing but blackness.

" _ **So, my jailer finally honours me with a visit. Took you long enough.**_ " A voice said menacingly from the darkness.

"Who- Who's there?" Naruto whispered, a bit scared by everything that was happening. A red fox the size of a large wolf appeared, nine tails elegantly swaying behind him.

" _ **Now, I'm insulted. Surely, you know of me, since that fool Mizuki told you.**_ " it said.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked in shock.

" _ **Yes, it is I, the great Kyuubi no Kitsune.**_ " the fox replied arrogantly, staring at Naruto as if he were a pile of dog droppings. Something didn't sit right with Naruto.

"Why are you so small?" he asked.

The Kyuubi huffed.

" _ **Because if I was big, you'd be discovered by these new... tenants. What you need to do now is listen. I do not know what exactly happened, but these brutes arrived here roughly the same time you used that little trick of yours. The kage bunshin normally evenly spreads out your soul over the clones, but because suddenly there were so many souls present in your mind, instead each soul got its own body, as well as the unique characteristics of their normal bodies. Don't ask me how they got here, they just appeared out of thin air along with half of that fortress.**_ "

Naruto tried to make sense of this.

"So what your saying is, normally all the clones would look like me because they're part of me. But now, I just used these guys to make the clones, so they looked like them."

" _ **Correct. More importantly, when the clones dispelled, those souls wound up here, in your mind. And you can see what they are doing to it.**_ " Kyuubi said. Naruto looked around and many of the green things were busily destroying the surroundings.

"Wait, if this is my mind, then what they're breaking down is..."

" _ **Yes. For now, they mostly broke down unimportant stuff, mental blocks and the like, but if you're not careful, soon they'll start tearing down, say, your memories, or your self control.**_ "

"But then I've got to stop them!"

" _ **Wait you fool! You've seen what they did to Mizuki, what do you think they'll do to you!**_ "

"But I can't just sit here!"

" _ **Correct again. You'll have to learn how to fight with your mind before engaging them.**_ "

"How do I do that?"

" _ **Enter my cage and I'll show you.**_ "

"No way! You're dangerous too, why should I trust you?"

" _ **Because if these things were to take control over you, you'd be killed within a week, and by extension, so would I. Plus I hate them more than you.**_ "

"So, how long will this take?"

" _ **About two months.**_ "

"What? We haven't got two months, we've barely got two hours by the rate they're tearing this place down!"

" _ **I have the ability to speed up time in my cage. Just step in.**_ " Naruto hesitantly, until he finally was in front of the Kyuubi.

"And now?" he asked.

" _ **Now, I'LL EAT YOU HAHAHAHA!**_ " The fox laughed, pouncing on him. Yelling, Naruto protectively put his arms over his head, but instead of sharp teeth he only felt the Kyuubi's warm breath. Opening one eye, he peeked up at the Kyuubi, who merely grinned at him.

" _ **Couldn't resist**_." it said, grinning. " _ **Now come, we have a lot to do.**_ "

Naruto glanced back into his mind, all of the greenskins frozen in mid-step, before turning to follow the fox.

Naruto looked out, towards the fortress, and prepared himself. Calm yourself, focus on your goal, and let nothing stop you. That was the way to victory.

" _ **Keep in mind, you're god here. All their attacks can only hurt you if you let them.**_ " Kyuubi reminded him. They were both standing in front of the gate, after a gruelling time of training. It was just day after day of training, no sleeping, no eating, not even breaks. But they did get to know each other through the training Kyubbi opened up to him if only a little and Naruto learned not to be so biasiad about the giant fox he was even praised by the fox for his pranks on konoha

 _'_ _ **In your mind, nothing is real. Not hunger, not weariness, not even pain. All are just products of your imagination, and can be dismissed as such**_ _.'_ Kyuubi had taught him. ' _ **The great part is this means that we don't need to pause for sleeping, eating or healing. Of course, the downside is that because we don't need a break, you're not going to get any.**_ '

A training marathon of nearly two full months, that was a lot even for a stamina freak like Naruto. He just wanted to get this over with, now.

"I remember, just like all the other seven thousand times you told me. I kick their ass, get some sleep and wake up in time to get my team assignments. Easy." Naruto growled. Kyubbi smiled a vulpine smile and waved its tail well one of them any way Kyuubi might have agreed not to harm him, the damn fox still had quite a passion for pranks, though harmless still quite annoying. He stepped out of the cage.

Naruto grabbed the two guards at the gate by the throat, moving at such a high speed that they didn't see him until their faces collided with the metal gate.

"Where is your boss?" he asked.

"Lemme go pinkie!" the one on the right shouted. Naruto tightened his grip.

"Wrong answer." he said, and turned to the other ork. "How 'bout you, feel like talking?" It took one look at his mate being chocked to death before answering.

"Da boss is at da top, fightin' dem deamon fings. Um, lemme go, plees?" Naruto dropped the both of them, and jumped up the building onto the city streets above. What he saw shocked him. The village had many similarities to Konoha, only twisted, evil somehow. The sky was blood red, casting a spooky light over the buildings, which resembled giant rotten teeth from a distance. Most disturbing however, was the battle in the streets where he now stood. The greenskins were engaged in a furious melee with things that resembled humans, only with hateful red eyes and armed with a variety of weaponry ranging from elegantly curved knives to huge blunt clubs. What was worse, every time one fell, it would go up in smoke, and would then slowly reform some distance away. The same was true for the clones, although they would regenerate somewhere in the bottom of the fortress and sometimes in two pairs instead of one instead of the streets. Everywhere there was nothing but war. Half a dozen greenies ganged up on a thing that seemed to be made of a bunch of stitched together corpses, dead hands somehow wielding serrated blades with deadly dexterity. On another corner, a howling fiend lifted a severed head victoriously, only to be cut apart by the monsters allies. In the centre of the battle, Naruto saw what he thought could only be 'da boss'. Huge, nearly ten feet tall, it cackled with glee as it sheared another deamon in half with a sparking set of claws, tearing through them dozens at a time with his tube weapons, a whirlwind of hacking, stabbing, biting, shooting motion.

" **And I'm about to piss it off**."Naruto thought as he readied himself. He approached the ork, downright ignoring the others, their weapons passing through him as mist.

Naffthug was having a rare good time, crunching heads, shearing limbs, shooting people in half and generally enjoying himself when he was suddenly interrupted by something small and blonde that sent him flying across the battlefield.

"Oi! Who did dat?" he yelled, staggering to his feet.

"I did." a small blonde human answered.

"I'll smash ya fer dat! Get ovah 'ere so I can crump ya!"

"Okay." and, moving so fast he was nearly a blur, the human closed the distance and backhanded Naffthug again. Trying to get to his feet a vicious kick sent him sprawling. Unfettered, Naffthug tried to shoot the humie, but it dodged almost all the shots, and those that did find their mark flew through the humie's body as of he was made of mist. The humie paused, looking at the fallen Warboss with pity.

"Surrender." the human demanded.

"Nevah." Naffthug replied through broken teeth. He got kicked again for his efforts.

"I am a god here! Surrender!"

"Ya aint my god, dey'z green an' orky. I'll nevah bow fer ya."

"If you mean" suddenly the small human was replaced by a figure, resembling an ork, only easily twice as large as the largest Ork the boyz had ever seen, stood over Naffthug. " **I NEEDS TER BE LIKE DIS, DEN DATS NO PROBLEM.** " Something went click in Naffthug's mind. (Which wasn't often)

"You Gork." he said. "You da biggest boss dere is... But den why wear ya in such a puny 'umie form?"

"Because I feel like it." the god said, resuming its human form again. "Do I need to explain myself?"

"Um, no. You da boss!"

"There's a good ork. Now follow me for a sec, there's someone I want you to meet."

They stood in front of the Kyuubi's cage, Kyuubi having extracted all usable information from Naffthug through a mind melting technique ("Picked it up from a pointy-eared traveler I ate one day."). He tossed Naffthug out again, who was a bit dazed by the ordeal, but otherwise fine.

" _ **It would seem that they broke down the barrier holding your nightmares in check, and have enjoyed keeping the deamons at bay that flowed forth. It's good that you didn't interrupt the others fighting above, or you'd have to face your nightmares over and over again until the barrier reformed.**_ " Kyuubi said.

"So, the fighting their doing now is a good thing?" Naruto asked.

" _ **Yes. But this does mean that you can't summon all of them at once, or you'd be left with no mental defense.**_ "

"Oh." Naruto turned to Naffthug. "Well, you heard him. Back to fighting."

At this, the ork, who had been steadily getting more bored as things progressed, visibly perked up.

"Sure fing boss!" Naffthug ran back to the front, hollering with joy. "Outta da way ya grots! 'Ere I go! WHAAAGH!"

" _ **Don't worry about that, they're naturally psychotic. It won't affect you.**_ " Kyuubi said, seeing Naruto's discomfort at the ork's bloodlust.

"How much is 'all of them' anyway?" Naruto asked curiously. The Kyuubi shrugged.

" _ **Can't tell from here, but I'd say at least Seven Thousand. Probably more.**_ "

"How is that possible? I only summoned about a thousand clones, max!"

" _ **Well in that case most must have shared a cloned body and retained a strong enough sense of self to remain separate entities. Either that or a whole lot of them are now insane schizophrenics. There are a lot of theories just no clear answer Not my concern to be honest. Anyway, it's about time you woke up don't you think?**_ "

Naruto gave him a blank stare. "What do you mean? I thought more time passed here then in the real world?"

" _ **Two months brain time plus all the time it took to learn that stuff from the ork still adds up. I'd hurry if I were you. After all, it's already past nine. Also Change this place will ya i hate sewers**_ " Kyuubi said, leaving a bewildered Naruto behind. Naruto shrugged and the whole sewer system changed into that of a forest he was on a cliff above the battle field of the orks and deamons the orcs themselves didn't notice the change in scenery and neither did the deamons and so the war resumed the deamons themselves were comming out of a large sickly forest with pale trees and dark clouds above it with black soil the Orks base of operations was steadly growing bigger due to the Kustomizations on it as an ork would put it

With a shock, Naruto woke up, ad looked at his alarm clock. 8:56. He was so dead. Unless... remembering Naffthug's words about speed freeks, he focused on the image of an ork bike, jumped out the window and used his new favourite technique.


	2. The Chaos Legions

Need To know

1.)I own nothing except the Oc's  
2.)this will be a harem Fanfic and it will have lemons don't like it well there are plenty other Fanfics out there  
3.) this is for Jutsu's Oiroke no Jutsu  
4.)this is for when it is mind talking time "sup"  
5.) if you don't like this story please don't be mean and tell me that  
6.)this is for demon talking "kit"

Far Far North of the Elemental Nations in what is the polar ice capes of the planet Three Days Earlier To the Mizuki Incedent

They say the earth will hold its breath just before a great change is about to occur. Depending on how long that breath is hold will determine how great the change will be. It held its breath for a day when a creature of impure natural energy formed and wreaked havoc to all that fell in its path. It once again held its breath for an hour during the birth of one human boy, who would later come to tame the great monster that scarred the world with every movement it made, and then when that man created a whole new way of life for all of mankind.

The earth was slowly drawing in a deep breath which would last a week, as something began to become unburied from deep within its icy depth, something that should have remained buried...

A group of men, all wearing a plated headband, with a symbol of a musical note engraved on it were finishing unearthing a cavern. All of them were digging away at the rocks to make a bigger opening. Two men stood back and watched their progress. One of them was a tall, pale thin man with serpentine-like eyes while the other had pre-mature aged grey hair, a contract to his boyish youth and round spectacles.

The tall one was the leader, smiling in satisfaction at the quick progress, but he wouldn't have it any other way. If any of these men had been slow at all...well, they would have been 'removed' and replaced with more competent ones. He would not tolerate anything less in any of his goals. As it was, he already planned to reward these men by letting them live...and possibly be used for experiments with a higher percentage of survivability. He had been eager for this moment since another discovery he made during his exodus from his old home village, a place he still held much ire toward for personal reasons. They could not understand his genius, his raw, born talent. He willingly deserted his own home...but only after some uncontrollable events had forced his hand. As it stood, it was for the better that he fled. Now he was a power of his own, a ruler of his own village and master of his own private army, but that was trivial compared to his true goal, one he had held since he began his career as a shinobi.

Now with each ice rock removed from his path, that goal was closer to being accomplished. With a simple gesture with a hand, his second-in-command, the spectacle-wearing youth, quickly handed him a file that he had personally translated from a very old dialect of the current language being used today. It was one of many that he discovered from an abandoned lab that he accidentally came across in his journeys. As it so happened, that lab he found would turn into the first of many secret bases that he had established when he began to create his own village, Otogakure: The Village Hidden in Sound.

The unexpected information he had learned proved wonders beyond anything he previously imagined were possible. Ideas that he knew were way beyond anyone's time, save for one man: Jim Sukotto Sukebe. It was a strange name for an even stranger man. He was what the great Rikudo Sennin had been, a visionary. But unlike the Sage of Six Paths: this man, although as amazing in skill and genius, was also very unstable and warped. His idealism was based surprisingly similar to the Oto leader's own, a man of science and unlimited thinking, but that was the only thing they had in common. This man, for all his power and amazing knowledge was as flawed and reckless as they came. For one, he had used his scientific knowledge and a form of mysticism which he delved to far into not much is know about what happened to him but later it was said that he realesed something something ancient and powerful but now we find that in.

The frozen ice capes of the Elemental Nations the barren and depraved land filled with ice and Subzero temperatures that was in all honesty a frozen hell but even in hell demons rule and this hell was no exception except that these demons were imprisoned and they weren't just demons they were gods born of evil blood insanity and every last foul thing mankind and even godly beings have ever thought of and ever done there were four of them and the each went by names not even the most holist could speak and still stay sane right now as the men removed more ice the pale man spoke  
Hurry, you weaklings! I must get inside!" shouted the Oto leader.

One man, continuing in his labor, shouted back to him, doubling his efforts to please his master and leader: "Hai, Orochimaru-sama!"

Orochimaru watched with mild respect when the same man started beating his fellow comrades, pushing them to move faster and coordinated them to focus on the larger boulders instead of steadily removing all the smaller ones around them, allowing the large ones to roll easily out of the way. Same man, being as impatient as his leader to finish the job, finally yelled at all the men to move, his hands becoming a blur of motion as he performed hand-signs that would allow him to use a power only those of shinobi training could know how to accomplish. This power was called chakra, a source of energy discovered and mastered by the Sage of Six Paths, the Father of Shinobi.

The man didn't slow in his process as the men realized they needed to move. He continued on and finished, even when three of his comrades were still trying to move out of his way. He brought two fingers to his lips and took in a deep breath and when he exhaled, a great ball of fire was formed from his breath and flew straight and true at its target; surprisingly accurate at the base of the opening. The giant fireball blew away the rubble or melted down the rocks and reduced the few men that did not move in time to nothing but ashes.

The result, though, was more than to Orochimaru's delight. The entrance was perfectly cleared and the molten rock was quickly cooling due to the somewhat cold-moist air. The snake-like leader of Oto turned to his second-in-command.

"Kabuto...make that man an active jonin and keep him in the favored listings. Talent like his cannot be wasted," Orochimaru said.

The spectacle-wearing youth nodded, "Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

"Otokage!" shouted one of the men, almost dreading that he called out when his leader narrowed his yellowish, slitted eyes in his direction in irritation. "T-There is something moving inside!" He instantly started to back away when the movement inside the cavern moved at an impressive speed. "Look out, it's-argh!"

His warning came too late when a monstrous hand reached out from the darkness and grabbed his entire head. There was only a brief moment to see the hand had only three digits, ending with long talons. There was even a spray of blood from where the talons dug into the man's skull before his entire body was yanked into the cavern. His muffled screams ended quickly after a sloppy, wet sound emitted, and soon what sounded like crunching bones and flesh followed.

"A monster!?" one of the men cried, backing away and looking ready to bolt, as did most of the other men.

The only reason they did not was they knew the outcome of showing cowardliness now: death... and by the hands of their own Otokage. He would not tolerate cowardness in any form, no matter the situation from any of his subordinates; having given enough examples with the terrifying methods he used to kill the ones that had lost their courage and were stupid enough to not run away for their lives afterwards. What also kept them from running for their lives was that Orochimaru did not look the least bit afraid, if anything, he was smiling like a fiend at the wet, gory noise echoing around them.

"So the creature's supposed immortality is true!" he said to himself, looking more gleeful by the minute.

"You know what that is?!" Kabuto uttered, feeling as worried as the men, but fighting with all his will to keep a composed exterior next to his master.

"Ah, yes...I do, in fact," Orochimaru replied, slowly taking a step back as the darkness in the cavern started to shift again. "It's something that hasn't been seen on this earth in some time...something very exquisite!"

"...W-What is it then?" Kabuto wondered, careful not to sound too demanding toward his merciless leader.

"Kukukuku! To tell you there names will send you straight to madness I barely was able to keep myself sane when I read its name" then they all heard it the dark chuckling as the darkness shifted and out came four figures

The first one on the left was a large two headed ogre he wore a blue loin cloth and blue face paint and plated armour on his arms and his shin and there right shoulder there heads were large and they had large gnarling teeth a they carried large axe around its neck were the skulls of dead animals and humans

"your master speaks truth human" spoke the left head of the ogre the right jaw moved around and then it spit out a human skull still bloody

"So who do we have here hmmm a whole bunch of lovely humans" spoke the next figure on the far right the warrior was a large man twice the size of a normal man and he wore red cloth under black iron armour he also had a white skull on his helmet and he had a large machete on his back his helmet was open but orrochimaru could only see his mouth as he was chewing on a arm a human arm

"The pale one interests me we should kill him past his skin will make a nice pelt to wear" spoke the figure next to the ogre it also caused Kabuto to jump in front of orrochimaru as a shield the figure that spoke was a large red armoured demonic man his weapon was a large fire metal hybrid sword who's sole purpose it seemed was death and destruction

The last figure was by far the most scary it was what seemed to be a demonic undead samurai that had an eye on his right pectoral muscle and it seemed that all that demon swordsman wanted was to burn and kill and plague the land as it gave off a green glowing aura

Orrochimaru raised his eyes these were it these were the beings that Jim had found he was less then impressed somehow hopefully he could get what he wanted out of them as he dropped down low and put his head to the ice ground he waved his hand for his servants to do the same "my lords I have found you at last"

This caught the figures surprise usually there was being involved but not now now there was worship they'd never been worshipped before...felt good for the moment anyway "your name human" Orrochimaru smirked "orrochimaru my lord" the ogre said in a gruff and rough and harsh voice "and what do you hope to gain by releasing us orrochimaru" orrochimaru looked up at them "the ability to be able to become your chosen champion oh dark and old gods to kill in your name and hopefully gain immortality" the beings eyes widened wide then they all smirked this was interesting

"And why should we listen to you human" asked the demonic samurai and orrochimaru pointed towards the men behind him "i give you the first of many scarifices my lords" the ninja looked horrified and before they could even beg for there lives they were killed by Kabul

The awakened monsters smiled this human was more ruthless and more powerful then there last champion he also had a stronger backbone and more faithful maybe they could use him to spread there influence and name "okay you had our attention now you have our attention and our eyes so tell us what is your name and your goals human" orrochimaru smiled he was very cclose to his goals and nothing could stop him now (all of the rookie nine sneezed)

Before orrochimaru could speak he heard it the sound of crunching teeth then he looked back to see a black demon in golden armour eating one of his ninjas arm

"Yesss tell ussss everything and let usss hope you were and are better then jim" said the demon and orrochimaru gulped as did kabuto

Up in high heaven Kami's court

There was silence absolute silence in the court then the out burst happened "what the fuck how did they come back its impossible" shouted Yami the goddess of darkness and hell she had black hair and green battle kimono with black chest armour

"Raaghh they should be dead the world can't handle another war with them we can't hell I still have scars from the final battle" roared slash shouted the large black minotaur warrior with a blue meatel skirt on he is Volcan the god of battle and strength

"What should we do the world will be torn apart especially now that orrochimaru is with them" said a large man with a bearded chin he wore black armour with gold intricate symbols he also had a golden hammer he was Casius The god of the mind and of the forge

"Hmmm the prophecy has changed a great deal now that they are awakened Madara is the least of the problems now...what should we do now Kami" asked a man with the head of an owl he also wore golden clothening he also had a book strapped to his waist by a black chain his name was Promethus the gode of visions and fate

Everyone looked towards Kami she wore white and gold clothing and had the face of the most beautiful woman you could think of her hair was a black as the darkest sky and she had lips as red as blood with pupiless blue eyes and a green leaded halo above her head and she also seemed calm very calm too calm actually "I have been waiting for this I have a plan a very good plan" the gods raised there eyebrows

Across Konoha Three Days Later At Night One Hour After The Mizuki Incedent Uchih Compound

Sasuke Uchiha the Last loyal Uchiha and the little brother to Itachi Uchiha was confused why well you see it all began this morning as Sasuke was getting ready to leave to go to the academy he passed by his parents room and a strange pulse of energy came from the room he ignored it and favoured to just go to the academy and worry about it later well later was now and as he stood out side his parents room he grimaced the pulsating power was getting bigger and since no Anbu were here it obviously meant that only he could feel it or maybe because he was an Uchiha as he opened the door to walk in the power pleated more almost pushing him back and making him fall over the energy itself changed before it had been a warm sensation now the closer he got to it it felt demonic and evil in nature as he moved in the room the energy was giving him a headache that was driving him crazy he took in his parents room as the energy kept pulsating there was a large queen bed with a blue dresser draw and a large wooden walk in closet with what he suspected full of clothes as he walked in to the room the now demonic evil feeling energy kept pulsating now it took on the color of a vile mix or purple red green and pink it was pulsating so much it looked like a heart was having a heart attack

He noticed that the pulsating was coming from his mother's desk draw he moved to it and pulled the open and when he did he fell down on his butt as the energy exploded out a medallion that looked like a plus with a circle around with arrow points going in different directions rose up from the ground and hovered there for a few moments before Sasuke got up the air seemed to be sapping away his strength "TAKE YOUR DESTINY YOUNG WARRIOR" said a malevolent voice it seemed to be sapping away his will as Sasuke gripped his head he looked around to find the voice but he couldn't "TAKE YOUR DESTINY DO IT!" yelled the voice again on the ground as Sasuke still gripped his head he looked up to see the room had changed he was in the a black room full of skeletons and in front of him was the most scariest mountain every on the bottom of it was a mound of rotting pulsating flesh with what looked like maggots writhing in it the very air from it was green and rancid above that was another part of the mountain supported by a rusted pillar that looked like it would topple in on itself at any moment and in the center he could see a set of stairs l on the level was well sex in all the word as woman and men fucked each other sometimes it was two men sometimes it was two woman but in all it was a wild orgy above that supported by the statues of two woman riding two men was a ever changing mass of tentacles and mist the mist was always changing colors while the tentacles changed also from arms to legs to even paws of animals above that supported by a ever changing column was a veritable mountain of skulls with two giant skills that had red blood flowing out of them in a never ending river and above all of that was the medallion from earlier pulsating with blue red green and pink energy every second like a heart beat "TAKE YOUR DESTINY YOUNG ONE TAKE IT AND KNOW YOUR FUTURE" yelled the voice again Sasuke narrowed his eyes and mentally nodded and ran forward when he got to the part of rotten flesh the stink of it nearly made him loose consciousness but he powered through it and growled as he grabbed a hand full of rotten flesh it gave way to show a rotten arm covered in maggots with a human head laying on top of it Sasuke was about to throw up but then he recognized the face it belong to his cousin Ashiru Sasuke stared in horror then the head turned to sasuke and said "help me Sasuke help me" Sasuke gasped as he stared

At his dead cousin then he heard a voice "D _o_ YoU AcTuAlLy _BeLiEvE_ YoU CaN AvEnGe ThEm" the voice itself so used diseased sick and dieing Sasuke stared at his cousin and climbed maggots and other foul liquids coming out of were he grabbed to climb "I will avenge them I have to its my duty to I have to get back our honour" the voice was silent for a swift second "SaYs _WhO_ " said the voice and that made Sasuke stop climbing and think while putting his pride aside for the first time in his life he asked himself who did tell him that he had no choice but to avenge his family the first thing that came to his mind was his brother who told him only hate could defeat him then he put that aside and it came to him and his anger he was angry at his brother because he stole his family then he put that aside and it showed the civilians of the entire village they wanted him to go after his brother he'll they almost demanded it and for some reason for the first time Sasuke saw error in that he was being used by everyone even himself now that's pretty fucked up the only one who didn't use him was the old hokage who has been nothing but nice and grandfatherly to him Sasuke smiled again for the first time since the massacre the old hokage was a great person to him now back to the matter at hand who was to say that he had to kill and destroy his brother by any means necessary yeah he will kill his brother to get revenge but why would he do it for other people he should only do it for himself and himself only it was decided that at that moment he would kill his brother on his terms and his terms alone and not for anybody else as Sasuke pulled himself up from the pile o withering maggots and rancid fluids and rotting green flesh he brushed the maggots that were on him off in front of him he saw a layer of green rancid smoke that reached his waist and he also saw the rusted pillar then the diseased and sickly voice came to him again " _CoNgRaTs_ _ArE_ _In_ OrDeR YoU HaVe TaKeN CoNtRol Of YoUr LiFe BuT Y _oU_ _ArE_ _NoT_ _DoNE_ _YeT_ " in front of him all of the gas came and formed into a sword of beautiful design

As Sasuke took the sword he grimaced as a surge of power went inside of him he heard the voice chuckle then it turned into a full blown sickly diseased laughter as soon as the voice stopped the rest of the green mist flew in large puss sacs that when they filled exploded to reveal horrific creatures that could only be thought up in a sickly dieased nightmare

There were twelve of them in all Sasuke took a step back but looked to see himself on the edge of the mountain of rotting flesh already "DeF _eNd Yo_ _UrSeLf_ " said the voice Sasuke raised the sword in a mock defense stance the first one to come at him had his entire stomach out Sasuke stood his ground and when the creature got close he swung in a large arc deflecting a strike that would of cleaved him in half he never had time to practice kenjutsue but he saw his father and itachi train in katana's enough to know some basic moves as he ran towards the disguusting monsters

He ducked under a slash that would of taken his head as he ducked he swung up making the already almost spilled guts spill out he grimaced as the monster roared at him and swung his rusted sword again and Sasuke himself rolled out of the way then as Sasuke was getting up he ducks under the swing of the first one and stab the second in the gut, he then pulls his sword out and makes a backward slash at the green monster he dodged, cutting him in his neck as he was turning to attack Sasuke again there was a brief pause before his head came off his shoulders. Sasuke looks for the last plague monster,who jumped in the air with the intent to strike from above. Sasuke drops to a crouching stance, grabs his sword and rips it from the enemy's corpse, and thrusts upward. The diseased monster didn't stand a chance, he was impaled, blood sprayed everywhere, as his body slowly fell on the sword, and it stops about half way down the blade. Sasuke removes the corpse from his sword and looks to see the others charging at him and he smiles as his eyes turn red with a slit pupil Sasuke runs forward,stabbing his sword into the green demons's gut, he pulls it out while cutting the demon in half then slices its head off as it roars at him continues on. He stabs another monster into the Chest as he kicks it away he run and slices half its head off, pulls out and stabs another all before the first demon's body falls to the ground. He takes his sword and changes hand grips, ad hurls it through the air with all his strength, he watches as the sword flies, and lands into a demon's chest, only to come out the back of the man behind him. Two demons with one throw, not bad.

Sasuke then runs and pulls the sword out of the dead demons chest and swings to the right, cleaving a green monstrosity head into two, then runs forward. He blocks a strike with his sword, turns and slices the demon's arm off, reveres grip then stabs him in the head. He pulls it out and looks to see only two left and he cracks his neck and makes short work of them as he stares at the dead demonic creatures they turned to green vapor and went into the rotten puss and maggot filled mountain of flesh he was standing on as they did he heard laughter dieased and plagued laughter " _Hahhhahahahahaha that was excellent child you will do fine now climb up to the next test your destiny won't wait for ever for you"_ it said Sasuke nodded and began to climb up the rusted pillar and went into the stairs since he didn't see a door way on the pillar as he walked up the stairs the smell of sex hit him hard as he kept climbing and strangely it had him thinking about itachi of all people not don't get the wrong idea Sasuke was by no means gay at all he was as straight as they came but the more he was pushed towards revenge by the villagers and himself

The less he could take of the pleasures of the flesh or of anything else really while some kids played in the park he was practicing his taijutsue while most kids went on dates he was throwing kunia he never had a normal childhood well that would change the moment he got done here he would go out take a day off and go out with a girl hmmmm maybe that Sakura girl would be free. As Sasuke went up the stairs the smell of sex grew stronger soon he came to the top of this section of the pyramid on the floor was a purple velvet silk sheet but that was not what had Sasuke's attention what had his attention was well the sex pile men and woman of every man or woman's desire were fucking each other and sometimes with both of the same gender but it wasn't soft sex oh no no no no it was very hard raw sweaty sex as Sasuke watched this he was thinking of ways to get through there when a heavenly angelic voice reached his ear " _oh so this is the one every one was saying would be our choice huh your much more cuter and sexier then I thought just look at that body oh I wanna just jump you now but alas I can't well not yet any way but soon very soon_ " Sasuke looked around to maybe spot the voice but all he found was sex no body was paying attention to him at all

" _Oh and what's this you seem to have forgotten what the taste is for wanting the very simple pleasures of your life ohhhh poor baby don't worry soon you won't have to worry about that for now but for now here_ " then the pink mist compounded to form a large sheild with one eye he wasnt lying as he looked at the eye out closed but he shrugged

as he took the sheild he looked at his sword and sheild and noticed that his entire form was small compared to them but they just fit really well as Sasuke got use to the added weight he looked up at the sex pile and grimaced it had changed drastically some of the woman were killing the men while some of the men were killing the woman the horrific scene was soon covered by a purple mist what it reaveled was half naked horrific demons both men and woman

Sasuke pulls out his sword and swings to the right, cleaving a man's head into two, then runs forward. He blocks a strike with his shield, turns and slices the man's arm off, reveres grip the stabs him in the eye. He pulls it out and continues onward, he take a glance backward and sees the dead bodies of demons left in his wake. He ducks under a swing by a claw, slams his shield into the body of the enemy, hearing a satisfying crunch, then quickly stabs him in the heart before moving on next he blocks another strike with his sword but the something happens the shield had a giant eye that had been closed the entire fight but now it just opened and realised a wave of pure purplish pink energy that destroyed or turned the remaining demons to ash sasukes eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he looked to the now blinking shield then the sword in his hands just what the hell was his parents hiding all of a sudden he heard clapping " _oh that was marvelous in all my years I had never seen that happen usually the chosen are dead by now but you the shield chose you and that normally never happens I oh its gets me so wet just thinking about it_ " sasuke sweat dropped as he looked around for the voice " _oh please don't die it would be a shame for you to die I'm starting to like you_ " she said and sasuke nodded she sounded pretty hot and maybe he could get some puss-...he needed to get out of the sex pile now he put his sword and new shield on his back and began to climb

After a few minutes of climbing he came to the next part of the pyramid the ever changing mass it changed everything and every part of it did from the ground to the very air sometimes it was abnormally cold with green grass then it changed to cement with a abnormall warm breeze it actually had sasuke thinking really " _this place is sort of like me it always changes and never stays the same why must my life be like this i...i...I miss the older days when it was just me my mother my father and my brother nobody cared about my name only about me my true self and the itachi had to go and screw it up but why why did fate give me a cruel hand_ " he thought "just the he heard chuckling dark very morbid chuckling as if that voice knew all of the answers " _oh why indeed young uchiha why indeed why did your big brother have to go and kill off your pathetic waist of space clan_ " sasuke growled "I don't know who you are but you will watch your mouth about my family" the voice went silent for a few minute then it spoke up " _I should kill you for that disrespect but I won't seeing as I hit a nerve but really boy answer me why do you think your brother really killed your clan for power please he had enough to challenge anyone, for the sake of killing please the boy was a pacifist he hated fighting to weaken the clan again not likely otherwise he would of killed himself afterwards and left you alive so boy why do you think he did it_ " as sasuke listened to the voice he took in deep thoughts why did his brother do it all of the answers pointed away from whas t his brother would normally do it just didnt make any since "i dont know why he just did" the voice again went silent " _then find out but for now take my gift to you_ " just then a rainbow mist went in front of sasuke and solidified to form armour magnificent armour as sasuke reached out and touched it there was a bright light and then as the light died down it revealed sasuke in his new armour with his sword and shield (below)

Sasuke smiled as he looked at himself he felt the rare power inside of him just begging to be let out to answer to him and only him

Outside at the time

Uragirimono a anbu from the village hidden in the stone surveyed the uchiha district from on top of a large house he was wearing all black anbu clothes with a black headband replacing his Iwa ninja headband so that in case he was captured it would not be tracked back to his village behind him were six plus other Anbu ninja from Iwa this was a black ops mission a mission not on record and a mission no one can know about with the simple goal of taking the uchiha fortune and if possible capturing the last uchiha while not being captured and if all goes well they would be home by sun up tomorrow and the uchiha would not be noticed until the team placement in two days time or so there spy and contact in konoha says anyway

Back with sasuke

Sasuke flexed and opened and closed his hand as he got the feel of his armour on him "yes looking quite nice if you want to remove the armour you will have to will it but on to that later for now" all of a sudden several parts of the ground rose up and combined together and molded together when the molding and combining was done the creatures looked like chewed laffy taffy then some combined to form large men with blue crescent shaped heads

Sasuke growled as he raised his sword and shield then charged the creatures who let out terrififying screeches and roars as the creatures charged sasuke charged back he was outnumber by forty to one odds but hay sometimes odds are useless he ducked under the first swipe at him then he turned and slashed the creatures back cutting it in half then he ran and stabbed a pink creature in the face before turning and slamming his shield in another creature running at him he then stabbed the malformed monster before kicking one onto the ground and stepping on it then he ran and held his shield in front of him as its eye opened and a pink beam blasted out of it and into the horde of creatures then he blocked a strike with his sword from a creature with a staff then he raised the shield and jammed it into the monsters stomach before turning and slicing it in half then he ran and jumped up before slamming into a hoard of creatures coming at him causing a pink shockwave to blast out in all directions causing all of the monsters to be blasted back and turned to ash

As sasuke looked around he smiled the monsters were did and he had won " _very good young one your battle prowess is admirable but you still have much to learn_ " said the voice Sasuke looked up and sighed "who are you people and why are you doing this" he asked truly wondering why he was given power beyond he dreams and why his eyes were being opened up wide to the truths of himself and his life it was all very confusing

" _All answers in there due time but i will say this your father and mother were very strong and they both belonged to two very strong factions in there days and it seems the apple_ _doesn't_ _fall far from the tree I see your mothers strength and fury and your fathers cunning mind and_ _ability_ _to see the whole picture and not just a fraction_ " sasuke nodded "thanks" he said in apreciation " _your welcome now continue your trails young warrior and let use see if you are your parents son_ " Sasuke nodded and he powered his armour he felt oddly drained and weak but he put it in the back of his mind for now he also noticed that were his sword and shield were they were now two wazkizashi he pick them up and looked at them " _I did you a favor by making your weapon and shield into something less_ _noticeable_ _and more_ _carry able_ _be_ _grateful_ " Sasuke nodded a thinks and looked at the top of the last part of the pyramid and began to climb it

On the very top of the last part of the pyramid sasuke saw nothing but skulls and a very large rivers of blood everywhere but in the distance he saw a large red light as he began to walk towards it he looked up to see dark clouds raining down skulls really but oddly none were hitting him at all as he kept walking he thought about all that had just happened to him tonight he had gained great power and had taken control of his life he was now his own man he smiled as he kept walking he soon came to the center of the pyramid of skulls and blood the red light pouring out of it was ethereal and looked dangerous "YOU HAVE COME YOUNG ONE YOU ARE THE ONE WHO SEEKS STRENGTH AND LIFE I RESPECT THAT" Sasuke looked at the light as the voice seemed to be coming from there "who are you and who are the others why are you doing this" sasuke asked as question upon question kept comming out of his mouth before a large amount of Killer intent blasted the area causing the river's of blood to churn and for the skulls to shake and and for the very land to quake "YOU WILL SPEAK ONLY WHEN YOU ARE SPOKEN TO AND YOU WILL RESPECT ME AND MY SIBLINGS WHAT WE DO IS OUR OWN CHOICE AND REASONS NOTHING MORE AND YOU WILL RESPECT THAT MORTAL OR I WILL SWALLOW YOU SOUL AND KILL EVERYONE YOU EVER CARED ABOUT AND I WILL BATH IN THERE BLOOD AND CRUSH THE SPINES" shouted the voice that oozed insanity and blood lust sasuke had lost his voice so he could only shiver as the voice yelled at him of what he would do to his friends and loved ones and he shivered he would have nightmares for weeks due to what this being was saying soon the voice had stopped and the ki in the area had died down to where sasuke could stand but his legs were weak "NOW ON YOUR FEET WORM YOU WILL NOT BE WEAK AS A BABE IN MY PRESENCE" Sasuke scrambled to his feet as he stood he unconsciously turned on his armour and pulled out his two Wazi- nope for some reasons they were now two axes he sighed and willed them to be his weapons and in a instant they were his sword and shield again sasuke held his shield in front of him to be ready for battle "GOOD NOW SHOW ME HOW YOU CAN COMMAND AND CONTROL YOUR TROOPS" Sasuke raised his eyebrow but then in an instance blood from the river of blood rose and went to his side to show four Platoons of men (basically 80 men) but these men had on strange red armour with strange symbol they also had on skull helmets forty of them had strange kunai launcher weapons and the other forty carried axes

Sasuke looked at them then he felt the ground quaking then he looked to the north to see a wall of fire and he could hear the sound of a thousand war cries and marching feet sasuke looked towards the men to see them eager for battle and for some reason so was sasuke and he also felt the pull on some kind of power in him as if it were a trigger in his mind he grabbed it and pulled on it and he grimaced as some obscene power washed over him it was a warm feeling and liked it sort of he smiled as he looked at his men with that power came knowledge and he put it to use "FORM RANKS YOU MAGGOTS FORM RANKS BRESERKERS IN FRONT MARINES BEHIND FORM RANKS GO YOU BASTARDS" he yelled and the men quickly formed there ranks as ordered

Sasuke looked foreward and he smiled the wall of fire was during down still in his armour with his sword and shield he smiled as he looked at his men "NO RETREAT AND NO SURRENDER TO THE LAST MAN" and they all gave cries and yells while saying stuff like "BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD" and "SKULLS FOR SKULL THRONE" Sasuke looked foreward as the fire died down to show at least a company of red demons (Company=100 Men)

In front of the demons red dogs or at least that's what sasuke saw walked in front of them snarling along with the demons

Then in front of them a large demon walked foreward covered in red and brass armour like sasukes men only he carried a large axe

Sasuke smiled as he raised his arm "on my count fire at will and only on my count" yelled sasuke the men nodded as they got ready The great demon leading the army from Hell itself stepped onto a large pile of skulls next to a river of blood and roared and he must of said something because the demons roared to and seemed to be moving and jumping around to fight and charge the warrior looked directly at sasuke and he waved he arm as the demons charged sasukes soilders sasuke snorted and looked at his men "prepare to fire" the marines took a knee as they prepared to fire sasuke held up his hand "Wait for my call"

900 meters

Sasuke breathed deeply in anticipation

800 Meters

The forces that had tested him tuned into the battle

700 meters

In the realm of khorne sasukes father and mother looked to see there son and they smiled

600 meters

Kami's court looked at the battle

500 meters

Sasuke gripped his sword as the sound of the shouting and roaring demons became deaf to his ears

600 meters

The Breserkers were smiling as they gripped there axes tighter and they smiled underneath there helmets

500 meters

The skulls and the river of blood quaked and shaked and moved as the sounded of a hundred moving hoves and paws pounded onto the ground

400 meters

Sasuke cracked his neck and assumed a defensive stance

300 meters

All of new rookie nine even naruto looked up to the moon wondering why they felt the winds of change happening

200 meters

Sarutobi hiruzen suddenly felt as if a lot of headaches and paperwork were coming his way

100 meters

Sasuke smiled and shouted "FIRE AT WILL" and then a hail of bullets tore into the charging demons tearing some of them apart and halting there charge for a second but a second was all sasuke needed "CHARGE AND LEAVE NO ONE ALIVE" he said as he men ran in guns blazing and axes slashing they may have been outnumbered but still there would be no retreat sasuke ducked under a slash to his head as he turned and cut the legs off of a demon then he jammed his sword into the demons chest and turned it he shoulder bashed another causing the spikes on his armour to enter the demons eyes and mouth then he kicked them away he ducked under another strike then he blocked one with his sheild as he blocked it he pushed the demon away sliced one apart coming at from the front then he pulled his arm back and stabbed the demon he pushed with his sword in the gut he smiled as he looked up he suddenly felt a searing pain in his eyes but he ignored thinking some sweat got In to his eyes as he ran forward killing demons left and right he saw his men one beserker was holding a demon by the throat as he slashed another demon in the face and then he crushed the demon he was holding windpipe killing it

He looked to see another warrior using his Kunia Lancher to blast another demon into ribbions as sasuke moved throughout the battlefield killing demons he stopped as he came face to face with the leader of the demons they stared at each other and then they struck sasuke blocked a strike to his left with his sword then he raised his sheild as the demon launched a strike to his cheek locked up they stared at each other "YOUR SOUL AND SKULL WILL GO TO KHORNE" yelled the demon and sasuke growled "my soul and skull will stay with me yours can go to khorne" sasuke said as he pushed the demon away and he started striking at the demon with accuracy he didn't have before then he started to notice that he could predict and determine where the demons strikes were coming from he could see it all then it hit him he could see it because he had done it he had unlocked his clans bloodline he had gained the sharigan as he pushed the demon back he ducked and sliced the demons stomach causing its guts to spill out then in a quick fashion he sliced the demons head off as he looked around he smiled and raised his sword up along with the demons head "VICTORY" he Shouted to the high heavens his warriors left alive numbered in the sixties and they all began to roar and shout in victory then sasuke heard it the laughter the bloodthirsty laughter "RAHAHARAGAHHAHAH YOU ARE NOT SOME MUCH OF A WEAKLING AS I THOUGHT YOU WERE YOU ARE STRONG VERY STRONG INDEED NO RECEIVE YOUR BIRTH RIGHT YOUNG WARRIOR" sasuke looked towards the red light to now see it changing it soon began to be a mix of pink red blue and finally green sasuke on instinct walked towards it when he was at the edge he feel in it as he did he felt it knowledge battle tactics anything and everything he needed to know on what was going on he sasuke himself was a child of the warp his father and mother had found a old temple of chaos undivided and there they learned everything they could and then they devoted there lives to chaos and the warp and as such they and a few of there followers rebuilt the temple and it soon became a place to worship chaos they gathered an army and struck out against bandits and nuke Nins in order to keep there gods and religion a secret but soon the gods gave them favor by blessing them and as to went by there soon came a ritual to the gods there all of the cultists and the warriors of his father and mother were exposed to the warp all of the cultists and warriors died except for his parents they made love in the warp and it bore fruit him he was a child of the warp a child of CHAOS

Sasuke awoke to hear things being moved and he looked to see men in his room ready to grab him but before they could sasuke launched up ready to fight but then he feel to his knees his body was tired very tired he looked up to see a man comming at him and he growled this was how it would end huh through weariness not battle like it should sasuke sighed as he closed his eyes

When this happened time seemed to slow down, before coming to a stop completely. Sasuke opened his eyes and saw that he was in a dark place. When he looked around he saw 4 glowing orbs of energy floating in front of him. They then expanded and the glow died down. Instead there were 4 figures standing in their place. One was a large man in crimson red armour and a large blade at his waist. The other was a huge mountain of rotting flesh that could not be humanoid. The third was a woman that was the very image of beauty itself. She had a perfect hourglass figure, fine pale skin, full DD-cup breasts, a nice, shapely, large, yet firm looking rear. She had long silver hair flowing along her back, deep purple eyes, a heart shaped face with black coloured lips that had fangs poking out of the upper one and she wore a long white robe. The last one was something beyond description. It had dragonic looking legs with 4 talons on each foot, a humanoid torso which kept twisting in shape, large arms with blue scales, sharp claws and a bone spike on each elbow and a demonic looking face with 2 large horns on it. It had long hair that kept changing colour, shape and even turned into snakes at some point. From his back sprouted 2 bird-like wing whose colours kept changing.

He looked at them in awe, not knowing what to say. The woman saw that he was staring at her and smiled at him. "Like what you see, handsome." She said seductively. She did not expect his answer, however.

"Yes I do." He said. "Very much actually." He said to himself with a smirk. This actually got the woman to smile at him even more.

"Slaanesh, no seducing the chosen just yet, alright?" The one in armour asked.

"Awwwww, why do you ruin all my fun Khorne?" The woman, now identified as Slaanesh, whined.

"What has happened to us?" The rotting flesh mountain said. "We are the gods of Chaos and yet here we are bickering like little kids. What's next? Doing good deeds?"

"If that is what the chosen wants, then so be it." The winged man said. "He controls us now and I personally think that a little change in action is refreshing, don't you as well, Nurgle?" He said.

"Of course you would say that Tzeentch." Nurgle said. "You are the GOD of fucking CHANGE!"

"Details, details." Tzeentch replied.

"If we are done, we can continue with our talk with the chosen." Khorne reasoned.

Sasuke was staring the whole time as the 4 figures, which were gods apparently, were bickering like they were brothers and sister. He didn't know how close he was to the truth.

"Well now that is settled, we can continue." Khorne said. "We are here to crown you as the new chosen of Chaos your birth right actually. Will you accept this?"

"Ive seen my parents lives and i know there Are negative side-effects involved with this so what's mine?" Sasuke asked.

"Since you are our First chosen in centuries on this planet and that you are already a child of the warp and that we have backed down from our evil ways quite a lot, several ceturies without a way to toy with humans tends to do that, their won't be any negative side-effects...for now at least" Khorne said then he caught onto an idea that would sweeten the deal for the young Uchiha "Unless you see having my sister Slaanesh here as a lover as a bad thing." At this Slaanesh was smirking.

Sasuke eyes widened but he regained his composure quickly he had to look strong in front of the Gods he was still an Uchiha after all. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He said as he pointed to Slaanesh. "You mean I get this vision of beauty itself as a lover and on top of that gain power as well? Who the hell wouldn't accept that offer?" He said. "Okay, someone who is gay might decline, but i'm as straight as they come...opposed to what people say" (in his house naruto sneezed)

The gods smirked at this and chuckled a bit. "Then let's begin the ceremony." Khorne said. Then an altar appeared before him. The gods motioned for him to get on the altar. He then walked to the middle and a circle appeared beneath him with an 8 pointed star within and 4 pillars rose up, one at each diagonal point. The gods then appeared around them. They then began speaking. "I, Khorne the Blood God, Lord of Skulls offer you my power, do you accept?"

"Yes I do. Sasuke answered." Then a large amount of black energy appeared and went into Sasuke. Khorne then backed down as Slaanesh stepped forward.

"I, Slaanesh, Princess of Chaos, Goddess of Pleasure, offer you my power, do you accept?" She said.

"Yes I do." He said and the process repeated itself as Nurgle stepped forward.

"I, Nurgle, God of Pestilence, Lord of Decay, offer you my power, do you accept?" He said.

"Yes I do." Sasuke replied and process was repeated. Then Tzeentch stepped forward.

"I, Tzeentch, God of Change, Architect of Fate, offer you my power, do you accept?" He said.

"Yes I do." He said and the process was repeated. Once it was done

Sasuke was tackled to the ground by Slaanesh, who kissed him on the lips as well. Now however Sasuke took it a bit further. His hands moved to her ass and gave it a squeeze, causing her to moan into the kiss as he kept massaging her ass. They then pulled away and saw that everyone was staring at them.

"This marks me as your mate." Slaanesh said smiling as she regained her composure. "But now you have to get back to your world." She said as she saw Sasuke's smile fade. "Don't worry, i will appear in the real world as well I will posses a human woman with a weak will so technically I won't but will be there." She said, smiling as Sasuke brightened up again. He then was transported back into the real World.

The stealing anbu or well rouge anbu sasuke guessed was about to attack until he was blown away from an intense eruption of power. When they looked at Sasuke they were shocked from what they saw. Sasuke looked good he had long waving black hair, icy blue eyes with slit pupils, pale skin and wearing long black robes with crimson edges. When he looked at the theifs, they were shivering from the sheer amount of killing intent he was unleashing. "You tried to steal from me and sell me." He said darkly. "But now you die." He said as he raised his hand. Then a scarlet coloured flame appeared around his hand. "Tzeentch's Firestorm!" (Yes sasuke well have Chaos god Versions of attacks if you have any please feel free to tell me i will use it) He yelled as the flame was unleashed on the Group, incinerating them all. When the flames died out, there were weird shapes inside the smoke. When the smoke cleared there were 20 pink and blue and yellow and green horrors waiting for his command. Then Sasuke focused his mind and spoke. "Merge as one and become my First disciples." He said as the horrors merged together to form 4 seperate Disciples Of Tzeentch. Then 4 Discs of Tzeentch appeared as their mounts. "Go to the realm of Chaos and await further command." He ordered. The Heralds then disappeared. Then a pink mist flew off of his medallion and out the window after an hour it came back and took the form of Slaanesh who was smirking at the young Uchiha Sasuke closed the distance quickly as his hands roamed her body soon it became a night of passion giggles and moans

Next day

Sasuke woke up in his bed from the sun rays. "Stupid sun." He said. He then noticed the weight on his chest. When he looked, he saw that Slaanesh He smiled as he saw the satisfied look on her face. He then shook her gently. "Come on love wake up." He said. "As much as I hate it, we have to go to the academy." The girl god of lust woke up and looked at him.

"Since when do WE need to go to the academy?" Shade asked. Sasuke smiled "so that i can get stronger and more mate's there is one in particular that i want and besides I don't think you would want to stay in the Compound would you" he said sleenash smiled and agreed to move she transformed into a beautiful sparrow and perched on his shoulder as he was walking around the Compound he soon came to were he wanted to go the armory he went in and came out happy then he did a hand sign and disappeared before reappearing infrotnt of the academy classroom doors "Oh Sasuke be a dear and open in a kindly manner please" said Slaanesh still in her sparrow form

"Sure." The male voice said, before the door was kicked open and flew against the back wall. Then a boy no older then thirteen walked into the classroom. "Who are you?" Iruka demanded.

Everyone's eyes widened as they only now got a good look at his clothes. He was wearing black pants and a black shirt, as well as black gloves with metal knuckles and black robes with red edges over it. He wore a dark silver colored chest guard, vambraces, pauldrons and greaves over it (think Ezio's Assassin robes and metal armor from Assassin's Creed Brotherhood, just in different colors). On his hips were 2 wakizashi, on his lower back he kept a pair of large daggers and on his back was a large broadsword. "Its me sasuke"

That sent the entire room into panic as the girls who were his fan girls caught nosebleeds and passed out especially a certain pink haired girl while the males in the room had dents in there decks from banging there heads on the desk espicall a certain Inuzaka it took sometime but soon Iruka grabbed control of the class room now they were waiting for the clock to strike nine

Iruka hopefully looked into the classroom, but was disappointed, by Naruto's absence. Well, it wouldn't be the first time he was late for something important, but Iruka had hoped that he would have the decency to attend to this event on time. Oh well, it was fitting considering how legendary tardy his new sensei was. Stepping in, he started by silencing the classroom with his big-head technique.

"Okay, first of all, congratulations on making it past your academy exams. I will now give you your team assignments, these are final and no amount of begging will change them. Each team has been-" Suddenly Iruka was interrupted by something. Namely, a huge lump of roaring red metal crashing through the wall with a green muscular monster and Naruto on top who looked different he had black iron armour on with a black hood on covering his head he also had a strange white symbol on his armoured chest (think black iron banded armour from skyrim except it covers his full arms and legs and he also has the apprentice hood on and the symbol is a irk face) he got them from his secret draw in his closet he forgot them and ran back in to get them before leaving with his ork said ork looked at the clock, which read 9:00.

"See liddle boss, right on time! Told ya I woz da fastest bikeboy evah." he said to Naruto.

"O-Oh y-yeah? W-Well m-maybe y-you c-can b-be e-even f-faster i-if y-you k-knew w-where y-you w-were g-going! W-We g-got l-lost t-twice!" replied a shaking Naruto.

"Details, details." the ork said before dispelling.

Looking at the wall, Naruto grinned apologetically to Iruka. "H-Hey s-sensei! S-Sorry I-I'm l-late, I-I k-kinda o-overslept." Then he quickly sat down next to Sakura who was sitting next to Sasuke they seemed to be talking and was that sparrow smiling at him. There was a stunned silence.

"Naruto. What. The. Hell. was that? And why are you shaking? And how come you're here when you failed the exam?" Kiba asked, first to recover from shock.

"U-Um." Naruto quickly came up with a cover story. "W-Well, t-that w-was m-my n-new s-summon, I-I'm s-shaking b-because t-that b-bike h-had n-no s-suspension, a-and l-lastly I-I t-took a-a s-special t-test a-and p-passed." Naruto said, trying to get the shaking under control. And failing rather miserably.

Iruka coughed, getting their attention.

"Now, as I said before I was interrupted, the teams are final, and nothing can change them anymore. Each team has been chosen based on the grades of the members to keep an even balance. Okay, team one will be-" and so the the team assignments started. Some were happy, such as Naruto when he heard he was on Sakura's team, some were sad, such as Naruto when he heard he was on Sasuke's team, and some wondered just what the hell they did to piss off fate so much, such as Sasuke. Because he was on a team of orks and from what slaanesh told him it was going to be well crazy As the teams met with their respective sensei's, the classroom slowly drained of people until only team seven remained. After a while, Sasuke spoke up.

"Hey dobe."

"What is it teme?" Naruto answered, trying to balance on two chairs on top of each other. "Nice clothes and summons i got a new one myself" Naruto looked at him "really what kind" Sasuke shrugged "it's sort of a secret for now until I can use them in battle but there like yours in a since" that made Naruto raise his eyebrow what did he mean by that his orks came from another galaxy did he mean that he had a ork clan " _hmmm I'd be weary of him kit_ " said the kyuubi Naruto nodded "yeah for now at least"

Konoha Hokage Tower

"Interesting. A summons you say?" the third said, regarding Naruto with interest through his crystal ball.

"That's how Naruto put it. And that thing did refer to him as 'liddle boss', suggesting some kind of connection between it and Naruto. Lastly, it looked exactly like one of the monsters in the woods." Iruka replied. "Does Kakashi know about this yet?"

"No, you know how hard it is to find him when he's running late. Don't worry though, I think Naruto is going to make him regret it, somewhat at least now there is one more matter to speak about the young Uchiha wha t do you know about him" Iruka shrugged "one day he's brooding and angry next thing I know he's happy and was smiling" the old hokage sighs he was getting to old for this "I guess I have to watch him to"

Classroom

In the classroom Naruto sneezed, nearly detonating the stikkbomb trap he was making. Snikzag da kommando was overseeing his work. Naruto summoned him because he was interested if his ambushes could be improved. And so Naruto learned the age-old time-tested orky saying that 'everyfing's bedda wif more 'splosives.'

"Watch dat pin." Snikzag commented.

"I'm trying, I'm trying." Naruto said, tongue out in focus, trying to maintain his balance on two chairs while at the same time tying a small wire to the detonating pin and the door. The stikkbomb had been powered down (a little) and had been changed so it would spread around 'gooey stuff' on detonation (a lot). Sakura and Sasuke were eying both him and Snikzag suspiciously and so was shade, while at the same time trying to keep as large a distance as possible. They weren't afraid (at least not that they would admit) but a) it was the class clown at work with high explosive and b) Snikzag smelled worse than a pair of old socks rotting in a sewer and finally c) shade told Sasuke how much orks love to blow stuff up and he in turn told Sakura who spotted close to Sasuke who scotted all the way away from Naruto as much as possible

Kakashi poked his head in, looking over at his new charges, when he noticed something. Something grey and tube shaped, hanging in front of him with a note attached that said: 'Hello teach!'. Said object then exploded in his face.

When he recovered, he could hear the girl, Sakura, yelling. "Now look what you did! You killed sensei! Seriously, what were you thinking!"

"Aw, come on! He can't be dead, he's supposed to be a jounin! How could he die by such a low power explosion!" a boy said. Probably Naruto.

"LOW POWER!? YOU DESTROYED HALF THE CLASSROOM!" Sakura shrieked.

"...enough Sakura-chan let Naruto have his fun now besides orks like blowing things up right Naruto"

"Ya goddamned right"

"I think he's awake." said Sasuke Kakashi opened his eye, and was actually impressed by the amount of damage. The door, as well as much of the surrounding wall and floor were gone. In place was something that could only be described as 'green goo'. It was all over himself as well, seeping into his clothes. Worse, he could feel it start to solidify.

"My first impression of you guys... I hate you all. Meet me up on the roof." he said, before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Upon arriving on the roof, they were surprised by the fact that Kakashi was clean once again.

"OK, lets begin with some introductions." he said.

"What do you want to know?" Sakura said.

"How about your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, stuff like that." Kakashi said.

"Hey, why don't you introduce yourself to us first?!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, you look suspicious." Sakura added, looking at the mask.

"Okay. Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes or dislikes. Dreams for the future?... Hmm... Well, I have lots of hobbies."

Naruto and Sakura and Sasuke gave him a blank stare. _'So all we learned is his_ _name'_ they all thought.

"Now you guys, starting with the one who put up that trap." Kakashi said. Naruto jumped up.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like cup ramen, and the restaurant ramen Iruka sensei treats me to sometimes. I also recently found out I like going fast and blowing stuff up! I dislike waiting the three minutes it takes to cook ramen and ear-splitting noises. My dream is to become the greatest ninja in the land My hobbies... well pranks I guess." he said

"Great Ninja eh? You dream big. Well, since you so nicely revealed who set up that bomb, you're going to have to clean up the mess below after this. Next." Kakashi said, pointing to Sasuke. Naruto had gone pale when he heard he had to clean up the classroom, realising just how easily he'd been set up.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like my girlfriend and my other soon to be girlfriends and i also like tomatoes and my dislikes include brooding" Naruto then said "but didn't you use to do that" Sasuke sighed and shuddered a little "yes yes I did but I stopped and realized that if I want to recognize my goals I can't just brood and be an emo about now stop talking and I'll give you something to blow up ork" that shut Naruto right up after destroying the classroom he realized that some of the ork ways were getting to him like how right now he needed to blow something up and since Sasuke was offering well he couldn't turn it down now could he "now my goals are the resurrection of my clan and... to kill a certain man."

"Hm. And lastly..." Kakashi's gaze drifted over to Sakura.

"Well... My name is Haruno Sakura. I dislike Naruto." Oddly Naruto didn't care at all " I like..." She cast a quick glance at Sasuke who smiled at her "Well, my dream is..." Another glance. "And that's about it."

"Okay. tomorrow will be our first training together. Meet me at training ground seven at eight o'clock sharp. Oh, and i would advise that you don't eat breakfast." Kakashi said.

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

"Because you'd probable throw up." Kakashi said smiling before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Later Naruto could be seen cleaning up the classroom.

"Stupid Kakashi-sensei setting me up like that..." he muttered as he mopped up the first few drops of goo. However, instead of adhering to the mop, each droplet went off like a firecracker in reaction to the warm water. Naruto's eyes widened.

 _'But_ _wait, if it reacts with water how did_ _Kakashi-sensei_ _manage to clean-'_ His thoughts were interrupted by a thundering boom and a mushroom cloud, signalling the demise of Konoha's launderette. Naruto looked up flabbergasted for a second before bursting out with laughter.

That night, Naruto returned to his mindscape after he blew up a rock that Sasuke wanted gone...it was fun anyway he returned because part of him wanting to learn more about the orks, and another part just wanting to have a blast with them. Literally. First stop, Snikzag. The kommando was busily tearing apart a deamon with his knives when Naruto found him.

"Ey liddle boss! Ambush go well?" Snikzag asked, ripping off an arm.

"Yep." Naruto morphed to his 'boss form', slightly smaller than the form which he had used to impress Naffthug with. He projected the images of Kakashi knocked out on a nearby wall. Fortunately this 'nightmare' village repaired itself, otherwise he would have no walls to project upon a long time ago. Snikzag nearly fell over with laughter after the launderette blew up, using Naruto to keep himself on his feet.

"Da only fing I regret is not bein' able ter see 'is face after dat. Hur hur hur, dis is bedda den dat time we 'decorated' dat squigpit down 'ere." Snikzag said, snickering.

"Wait, you did wot?" Naruto asked, still grinning.

"Didden ya see dat da first time?" Snikzag asked.

"Well, I saw all dose glyphs if dat's wot ya mean."

"Oh, ya can't read?"

"'course I can! jus' not dem glyphs!"

"Sure ya can boss. Still, would ya like me ter read dem to ya?" Snikzag said respectfully. Naffthug was also illiterate, but maintained he could read, and would smash anyone who said differently. He wasn't sure if Naruto was different.

"Well yeah."

"Okay."

Standing in front of the Kyuubi's cage, two Orks were busy with graffiti, giggling while they were doing it. From left to right, Snikzag began to read:

"Okay, lessee. 'Gorm woz 'ere' 'Red wunz go fasta' 'Orkz are da best' 'Anyun livin' in dis cage is a git' 'dis git's ugly' 'target practice lives 'ere' and... boss you okay?" Snikzag asked Naruto, who was laughing out loud.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine. Its jus' dat ya painted graffiti on da cage of un of da most powaful demons in existence. Seriously, 'anyun livin' in dis cage is a git'?" he thumped Snikzag on the back, laughing. "I really likes all o' ya."

At that moment, the kyuubi decided to make his presence known.

"Silence! I'm trying to-"unfortunately, when he said this, he also jumped up against the bars of his cage for added effect. This caused the two orks spraying graffiti to fall over, spraying him with blue paint over his eyes, giving the impression of the kyuubi wearing eyeshade. Both Naruto and Snikzag fell over as well, laughing.

Next Morning

That morning, Naruto woke up grinning. He'd spent the entire night with Snikzag learning about the finer details of ork 'kultur', which involved riding a battlewagon, getting intoxicated with fungus beer, herding squigs, burning stuff, and more. But most important of all, Naruto had found a family. Sure, they weren't related by blood, or even species, but the orks didn't mind, not judging him by form, manner or even appearance (they thought it was hilarious how he could beat the biggest ork even in his 'puny 'umie' form). They accepted him, and to the scorned, hated twelve year old that was the biggest gift they could ever give him. Well, that, and the battlewagon a mek had constructed to him for his victories in the pit-fights that night. With that mindset he approached the training grounds, a grin plastered on his face.

Need To know

I know I've left this fabric high and dry for a long time but inspiration for it has left me for a while well until last night you see last night I played the dawn of war series from one all the way to three plus the Add on Content for two and one and it got me thinking why not give all of the rookie twelve legions of there own but then came the hard choice of which person gets which legion for now here Is what I got

Imperial Guards go to Lee

Space marines (blood raven Chapter or another one if you guys want) go to Choji

Necrons go to Shikamaru

Tyranids go to Shino

Tau go to neji

The rest I can't get what's left is Eldar, Dark Eldar,Sisters of Battle,the Ordo Mallues (deamon Hunters or just grey knights...it was ethier this or Squats now if you want squats I'll add them but for now you got grey Knights) pick who you want to go to the rookies left are Hinata kiba Tenten Ino Sai chose wisely please


	3. Wats A Demon?

Need To know

1.)I own nothing except the Oc's  
2.)this will be a harem Fanfic and it will have lemons don't like it well there are plenty other Fanfics out there  
3.) this is for Jutsu's Oiroke no Jutsu  
4.)this is for when it is mind talking time "sup"  
5.) if you don't like this story please don't be mean and tell me that  
6.)this is for demon talking "kit" 

Team seven was at the training ground at eight o'clock sharp that morning, having met up coincidentally beforehand en route. Kakashi however, was not. In fact, an hour late he still wasn't there. Needless to say, the trio was all for it when Naruto suggested another trap, only under the guarantee that Naruto wouldn't use a stikkbomb this time. So he used a rokkit launcha instead. Tying the trigger to a plank on the road, the rokkit launcha would fire an incendiary missile at whoever stepped on the plank

"There, all set. Okay, try it Sasuke!" Naruto yelled from the bushes. Sasuke stepped on the plank, pulling the rope taut and triggering the unloaded launcha.

"Okay, we're good to go!" Naruto yelled again. "Sakura! We're done!"

Sakura came back from her lookout post and sat down next to Sasuke and Naruto, who had hidden in the bushes by the roadside.

"And now, my students, we come to the most boring and longest phase of prank-pulling: the wait," Naruto said, trying to imitate Iruka's voice Sakura giggled as did shade and Sasuke smiled and fist bumped Naruto

Five merchants, a cat, two green leotard wearing joggers, a mailman and an hour later, Kakashi still hadn't shown up. Even Naruto, normally patient when it came to pranks was getting bored.

"Man, what's taking dat git so long ta get here" Naruto whined his ork side starting to come out. Sasuke and Sakura had fallen asleep by the looks of it, so he was surprised when somebody answered.

"Well, you see I had to help this old lady cross the street, and then she made me carry all her groceries as well, that took some time..." Kakashi said from up the tree, reading a book.

"LIAR!" Naruto shouted accusingly, waking up and starting Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura blushed as she realized on whose chest she'd fallen asleep on (Sasuke's), and Sasuke groaned as he realized who's drool was on his shirt (Sakura's) he wasn't mad at her sleeping on him he was mad she drooled on him.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Sakura asked Kakashi.

"Well, you see I had to-" "Oh, come on! It's so obvious you're lying it's almost funny." Naruto interrupted.

"Okay. Well, now that we're all here, let's start the training shall we?" Kakashi said and jumped down. "Now, the purpose of this test is to obtain these bells." he held up two silver bells "Whoever doesn't have one by lunchtime will be tied to a post and be forced to watch as the other two eat lunch, and then he or she will be sent back to the academy. Clear?" Kakashi explained smiling.

"But there are only two bells, sensei," Sakura said.

"Yes, did you seriously think that that Academy joke of a test was the real deal? That's just in place to weed out the weaklings beforehand. No, this is the real graduation exam, and I must warn you: not a single person has managed to pass my tests before. So, shall we begin?." Kakashi asked

The three teens looked at each other then nodded "all right then on the count of three" Naruto and his teammates tensed up "one...two...THREE" as he said that the young genin disappeared

"Well they certainly know how to hide very well," thought the one-eyed ninja in a bush a few feet from Kakashi he starts to think of what he has to do "so what should I do I mean I have two choices I can give Sasuke a bell or sakura...yep Sasuke is getting a bell" he said as he got up to go and help Sasuke win but as he did a flashback hit him

Flashbacky bit

"So, you want to become Hokage eh?" Sarutobi said to the five-year-old Naruto.

"Yeah, then everyone would recognize me, and nobody would look bad at me anymore!" Naruto said after draining his ramen bowl.

"Ah, but do you know what it means to become Hokage?" Sarutobi asked.

"Of course, you have to be the strongest ninja in the village."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Being strong is only part of being Hokage. The other part is loving the village, and being prepared to sacrifice everything for it and the people in it. Still, think you're up to the job?" Sarutobi said smiling. The young Naruto looked at him with a determined gleam in his eyes.

"Yes, I am!"

"You sure?"

"It's a promise!"

End o' da flash-backy bit

Naruto growled loudly "oh sog it dis had betta be worth it," he said out loud his orc tendencies coming out as he went to go help his soon to be teammates

First he had to find everybody easier said than done thou as Naruto moved a branch aside and went forward he heard a groan and followed it as he did he came upon a sight that made him turn his head to the side in confusion because laying on the ground knocked out was his team mate and old crush Sakura she seemed to be dreaming as Naruto looked at her his left eye began to twitch violently "WHA DA HELL IS YA DOIN YA GIT YA BETTA GET YA BLOODY ASS UP BEFORE I KRUMP YA YA GIT" he yelled causing Sakura to launch up fast and she looked around only to see Naruto causing her to get very angry "NARUTO-BAKA WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME I BET YOU PUT ME TO SLEEP AN-" she never got to finish cause of the look she saw in Naruto's eyes it was a look of anger and insanity mainly anger

"SHUT DA HELL UP YAY GIT IF I YA EVA CATCH YA SLEEPIN ON DA JOB AGAIN IMMA KRUMP YA SOME DEN GOOD" he yelled shutting her right up then he looked up to see Sasuke sitting in the tree above them shaking his head "Sakura I warned you not to antagonize Naruto didn't i" Sakura nodded "then listen to me he's not the same Naruto me and you use to know now apologize"

Sakura sighed and looked at Naruto "im..sorry naruto I guess I let my anger get the better of me I promise it won't happen again" Naruto Nodded "it bet not ya git I ain't got time da be krumping ya" Sakura looked confused and looked at Sasuke who shrugged and said "just take it as a compliment" Sakura nodded as Sasuke hopped off the tree and kissed her cheek causing her to squeal in happiness

Sasuke looked at Naruto "so ork got a plan" Naruto shook his head no "all I know is that we cant take him alone something the old man reminded me of we have to take as a team will you help me teme" Sasuke smirked "seems like fun alright I will and you're lucky I have a plan come here" the three small ninjas huddled up and began to whisper

Three minutes later

Kakashi sighed as he flipped the page on his book the three ninjas hand already passed in his book the pink haired one Sakura and his senseis son Naruto hand gotten into it after he found her and put her under a genjutsu but the last Uchiha had stopped them from outright fighting and made the girl apologize and naruto accepted it in his own way which was very strange but acceptable he sent a message for the Hokage to watch the three teen ninjas plan just so that he could see if anything weird would happen which he had a feeling would

all of a sudden twelve large green creatures wearing brown pants and brown sleeveless shirts with brown combat boots carrying red axs with brown wrapping around the handle came out of the forest Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he looked at the creatures were these the summons the boy had "is dat da humie bozz wanted us ta kill" asked one the others shrugged and some even scratched the top of their bald green heads "could be let's get'em just ta be sure here we go here we go WAAAGHAGGHH" the creatures yelled as they charged forward towards the one eyed Jonin who was by now questioning everything in life

as he dodged and slashed any of the creatures that came to him he noticed something these things were dumber than a sack of bricks, no he was wrong bricks in a bag were smarter than these guys and besides that. the creatures numbers always stayed at twelve every time he killed one another would take its place

Soon more and more of the same green creatures flooded out of the forest making Kakashi put his full attention on the creatures he never noticed a small henged mouse with small genjutsues to cover it up run up his leg and take both bells nor did he hear the sounds of spells being used to make him think that the bells were still there

But he did hear the sound of the alarm when it went off causing the creatures to burst into smoke and disappear at that time Naruto and company came out of the woods looking pleased and angry in Narutos case Kakashi smiled a weird eye smile "Dont worry guys ill let you guys try after dinner how about that" Naruto huffed as he crossed his arms which actually made Sakura giggle a little and for sasuke to chuckle "Dont be like that Naruto come on I promise youll fight next time instead of waiting around" said sasuke Naruto turned up his nose "Ill let you blow another rock" No reaction "Two rocks" that got one eye "three rocks" that got him another eye "an old storage shed and three rocks" that got him full attention while sakura and Kakashi were wondering just what was going on "oh and sensei here you go" Sakura through the bells at his feet as he looked at his side to see the bells shimmer away "We wont chose sides sensei so ethier we all pass or none of us do your call" Said a now happy Naruto Kakshi smiled as he looked at the young genin and just for a second he saw what they would become in the future and it both scared him and gave him a lot of pride as he smiled at them he nodded "Well then I guess you all pass" he said as Sasuke and Naruto high five each other and sakura squealed in happiness Kakashi waved his hand for them to follow him.

Soon they came to a large stone object in a large field as the three genie stood back behind kakashi as he walked up to the stone "This stone you three is a memorial stone built in honour of the ones who have given there life and died for konoha" Sasuke held sakura a little tighter to which she noticed and naruto eyes narrowed a little "I can't promise you three that your entire ninja career will be filled up with joy and happiness but what I can promise you is this as of now I will give my lives for you and do everything in my power to keep you safe but to do that I want you to remeber something and to always keep this in your heart those that break the rules are trash but those who abandon there friends amd Comrades are worse then trash" Kakashi took a deep breath before he continued "I have hundreds of friends on this accursed stone I pray that the only time your names will go on here is because of old age and not of battle...the last little advice I can give you is to watch out for your friends your allies and your comrades because as of now they are your brothers and sisters in arms understand" after that the three genins gave a collective "HAI SENSEI" Kakashi smiled as he looked at the stone.

As the three genins began to leave Kakashi noticed something and he made a move "Oy, Naruto Sasuke. Could you two wait a second?" Kakashi said after watching sakura leave them.

"What is it sensei?" Naruto asked, thinking he was in trouble. "Yeah i sorta have to get home" said Sasuke Shade was waiting for him she was training him in his powers and abilities so far he had made a lot of daemons thanks to muggers thieves and bandits that he finds by the by for now he had 21 bloodletters 20 heralds of tzeencth and 16 plague bearers and 13 pleasure daemons

"Well, I have some questions for you too, but first, congratulations on making genin," Sarutobi said, having appeared behind Naruto scaring the young boy and scaring the new dark chosen one.

"Old Man! I did it!" Naruto yelled, pleasantly surprised.

"Yes, I see that. As I said, congratulations. Now, let's take a walk shall we?" Sarutobi said, lighting his pipe. After a short silence and a short walk to where they ended up in the park he resumed: "Now, Naruto and Sasuke, I think you two have something to tell us?"

"Um, is this about my summons?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, they are unlike anything I've ever seen before. Or anyone else for that matter. And Sasuke do not think you have gone unnoticed at all" Sarutobi said.

"Well, It's kinda hard to explain... Also, it has something to do with you-know-who." Naruto said looking down. He then started to tell the whole tale from the start. As he finished, Sasuke Began his and when both of them were finished both Kakashi and Sarutobi were silent for a moment.

"You... gave the Kyuubi eye shade?" Kakashi said. Naruto grinned at the memory. Then everyone looked at Sasuke "And you're a chosen one of the Dark Gods and have one as a mate and on top of that your parents worshiped said, Dark Gods"

"It was his own fault too! I wish you could have seen its face after that!" he said happily. Then Sasuke spoke "And hay she was hot and all over me what would you do and you should of know about my parents or somebody should have at least," said Sasuke then he and Sasuke looked at each other and turned serious for a moment.

"Say, Old Man, do you know how to make shadow clones more solid? The main strength of da boys is surviving getting hit, but if they're only clones..." Naruto trailed off. Sarutobi frowned in thought, thinking about the possibilities. "And Kakashi-sensei do you think it would be all right if I summoned the daemons to fight for me I haven't summoned them yet because I felt everyone should know and since everyone who is important knows I was wondering if it was okay" said Sasuke Kakashi looked at The Hokage who had a deep look on his face "can you control them well" asked the Hokage Sasuke smiled "if I say jump they don't ask how high they just jump" Sarutobi sighed then smiled "well then of course but I want to meet this shade woman" Sasuke nodded and left the Sarutobi turned to Naruto

"And as for you Naruto well, I can't recall a ready technique just yet, but at most I would say the earth clone technique I'll send you the information and ways to use it later. You said they were sealed in you right?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yeah, but not like Kyuubi though, they're free to move about right now they're busy killing my nightmares," Naruto said.

"Hm, very well. Well, thank you both for your explanations especially you Naruto." Sarutobi said smiling.

"You're welcome Old Man! See ya!" Naruto said, before running off to Ichiraku's for lunch. Sasuke smiled and walked off towards the compound he had the training to do and a lot more vigorous hip movement if you know what I mean. As soon as the boys had left, Sarutobi turned to Kakashi.

"See what you can find out, but do it discreetly. If what they just told us was in any way true, Naruto may have gained some unusual powers. And Sasuke may have gained an army and maybe corrupted I'll contact Jiraiya in the meantime, and get him to check the seal and I'll have an Anbu agent watching Sasuke." Sarutobi said, before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

As Naruto was running towards ichiraku he wasn't watching where he was going and he ran into someone carrying a whole lot of boxes "Hey watch it would ya" said the person a female by the sound of it

"My apologies" said Naruto then he realized who it was "oh hay Ino sorry for knocking you over" he said Ino looked up at him as recollection come over her face "its fine Naruto just watch where your going next time" she warned as she and him started picking up boxes as Noah and Richard watched "so were you headed off to" he asked Ino picked up another box "off to my parents shop" she said "your parents own the flower place right" he said she nodded her head "these boxes contain new flower seeds that we want we just got them" she said

"mind if I help you carry some of them its the least I could do" he said as he picked up at least five and took one out of her hand "no problem at all actually" she said with a smile Naruto smiled and began walking towards the shop with Noah and Richard right behind them "so Ino what sort of flowers do you grow at your shop" he asked "mostly everything from roses to tulips you name it we got it" she said "cool" he said that one word made Ino raise an eyebrow "you think growing flowers is cool" she said he nodded yes "you are without a doubt a strange creature Uzumaki" she said

"Oh trust me Ino you don't even know the half you only know what I tell you" he said "really well I'm going to have to get to know you again I suppose" she said with a smile "okay but I have a question" he said "okay shoot" she said "do you really like the Uchiha and I mean really like not what you tell Sakura or anybody I mean genially like" he asked Ino's smile then turned to a frown he didn't know why but from then on he didn't want to see her sad anymore

"actually I only started to pretend to like him because of Sakura you see when Sakura first saw Sasuke she started to stop being my friend and focused more on trying to be with Sasuke so the only way I thought I could still be her friend was to be her love rival but I really don't like the bastard I actually think he's gay" she said making the Kyuubi and Naruto burst out laughing along with Naruto then he took on a thoughtful look "hay Ino don't try anymore" he said "what do you mean Naruto" she asked as she lifted the boxes a little more to get a good grip "I mean if Sakura wants to leave your friendship over a boy then let her it shouldn't be no sweat off your back" he said

"I mean look at like this she forgets you for one a boy that should be enough for you to stop being friends with her and two from what I saw today she and him were getting quite cozy and I mean a lot so if you thought this was going to be a long haul sort of mission then your wrong cause she basically won what she wanted and by that I mean hes actually starting to like her i even saw him kiss her on the cheek but i didnt care for some odd reason or another. now back to Sakura now that she's on my team you shouldn't worry your job was done the moment she got a team and plus if she wants to throw away a good friendship for a boy then maybe she's not that good of a friend" he said with a confident smile as he looked at Ino he sensed he got through to her because she had a thoughtful look "maybe he's right maybe I should just forget Sakura.

ya know what yeah I'll just forget her she already won no need to try and fight" she thought "yeah your right forget her" she said then she got a happy smile on her face "hay Naruto how about we go get something to eat my treat" she said all of a sudden "Ah yeah sure whenever you want" he said she smiled at that as they got to her families flower shop as she put away the last box she came out and gave Naruto a hug and a kiss on the cheek stunning Naruto

"it's a date then come pick me up in two hours" she said as she handed him a small note with her address on it and went inside leaving him stunned he then turned towards the two smiling guards who saw the whole thing "Uh what just happened" he asked "you got a date Kit" said Kyubbi with some anger but Naruto was too stunned to notice "cool" Naruto was a swirl of emotions as he walked to Ino's house then he widened his eyes he need help to get ready

The cool night air seemed to calm his thoughts as he made his way up to Ino's house Ino's man he still couldn't get used to this him dating Ino man it weird to even think about Ino was without a doubt the cutest girl in the entire Konoha twelve second only to Hinata it actually got him thinking if it was a joke or not and got him to turn around a couple of times "I swear if this is a joke somebody will die" he thought as he knocked on Ino's door

the wait for an answer felt like hours when it was only a minute a woman that looked to be in her late twenties answered the door she had large brown hair tied up with a small red rope and a darling heart-shaped face with small red-brown eyes and small cheekbones she was wearing a purple kimono with silver flowers on it that hugged her body

"I see where Ino got her looks from" thought the small king "Uh hi is Ino here" he asked "she's upstairs getting ready why don't you come in and sit down I'm Ino's mother by the way" she said Naruto nodded "Nice to meet you, Miss Yamanaka, you have a lovely home" he said as she went upstairs to check on Ino she smiled the home was decorated in old Chinese style with small banzai trees in the garden in their backyard as Naruto sat down on the couch he noticed that one of the shinobi clan head inoichi Yamanaka was in the kitchen looking at him

"Good evening Naruto" he said Naruto looked at him with a happy smile "hello mister Yamanaka how are you" asked the blue-eyed warrior "I'm just fine actually knowing that my daughter is in safe hands she is in safe hands right" he asked with a smile while realising small batches of killing intent towards him making it hard to breathe for our small blonde king Naruto gulped he understood the language being said there it was 'hurt my daughter and I will kill you' "y-y-yes sir she is sir" said Naruto Inoichi Nodded "good" he said as he sipped his tea

"Daddy quit scaring my date" said Ino from the top of the stairs Naruto turned his head to look at her and gasped at her sight she was wearing a purple dress that was all the way to her ankles it had a small line from her knee to her ankle showing off her leg she had a black pocketbook Naruto gaped his mouth open like a fish she was so beautiful "Naruto stop staring your making me blush" she said Naruto looked at the ground

"Uh sorry ino-chan are you ready to go" he asked she nodded and went to him and took his left arm "be safe you two and have her back by ten Naruto" said inoichi as he and his wife watched them from the living room Naruto nodded as he and Ino left they walked down the street of the village "so where are we going first Naruto-kun" she asked to tell you the truth she was glad to be on this date it'd give her a chance to get to know Naruto and to actually see if she and him could be more than friends you see she had a small crush on Naruto since the Academy but was always focused on her rivalry with Sakura now that it was over with she could focus on this small crush

"We are actually going to the Sweet Lotus Dragon" he said Ino gaped The Sweet Lotus Dragon was the most expensive restaurant in the village it was also a five star restaurant "W-w-wow how did you get reservations there Naruto-Kun" she asked Naruto shook his head "I know a guy who owes me a favor" he said when in actual truth he asked Iruka and sarutobi for help they agreed and got him the reservations and argued with the boy that they would pay for the night and after some arguing Naruto agreed

Ino shook her head he was right she didn't even know the half of him this night I'll probably be fun they soon came to a big building with gold lettering on the front saying, Sweet Lotus Dragon, and purple glass stained windows with red lotus flowers in the middle of them Ino smiled as the went up the steps into the building they soon came to the receptionist "Name sir" said the guy he wore a black suit with a red tie "Naruto Uzumaki" the receptionist checked a list of names for a second then his eyes widened "uh sorry sir for the wait right this way" he said as he led them through the restaurant and up a flight of stairs to a table with a rose on it and a white table cloth everything looked expensive

"Naruto how much did this cost" asked Ino "eh just to eat her cost a lot so when I asked for this favor it cut it down to 1,000 Ryo" he said nonchalantly Ino gaped she never had someone pay this much for her "I'm sorry you had to pay so much for me Naruto" she said

Naruto waved his hand at her "don't think so much about it you have to make a first date with a gorgeous girl great and besides I know the owner of this place saved him once so I didn't have to pay that much"said the blonde haired king Ino blushed and smiled "so tell me something about you Ino" he said Ino smiled "well I like flowers spending time with my friends and having fun what about you" she said Naruto smiled

"well I like spending time with my friends and playing my guitar and ramen" he said "you play guitar" she asked "yeah I do in my pass time when I'm not busy it helps keep me from going crazy" he said "do you write lyrics or do you just play" she asked "eh I just play its relaxing" he said "maybe sometime you could play for me Naruto-kun" she asked Naruto smiled "sure Ino-Chan" he said from there the date went great when it came time for them to leave Naruto paid for the bill and without them noticing they walked hand in hand

Naruto smiled as they came to the front door still holding Ino's hand "I had a great time Naruto-kun" she said "me to Ino-Chan" he smiled as he looked into her blue eyes "uh we should do it again sometime" she said with a blush and smile "yeah let's" he said Ino leaned forward and kissed his cheek then as she withdrew she saw his eyes at first she saw pain and suffering then it was overcome by an emotion she didn't know "Naruto what happened in your life" she thought as she came out of his personal space she looked to see a blushing Naruto "night Naruto-kun" she said as she opened the door "Night ino-chan" as he turned around our young Ork smiled not a fake one he usually does but a real one

Inside his mind

Kyuubi huffed as she 'yes she' swiped her paw across the water disturbing the water surface and displacing the image of ino kissing Naruto's cheek for some reason she was angry very angry and she didn't know why as she got up and walked deeper into her cage she started to shift into her human form she had red hair that had nine long braids in it. she also had bright green eyes and she wore a white kimono

When she was done she got to lay down on a bed made of solid red chakra still angry maybe she was angry because it took Naruto this long to get over the pink haired harlot or maybe it was because he was being an idiot today God's why was her Naruto-Kun so stupid...wait her and kun what the hell

Need To Know

I know I've left this fanfic high and dry for a long time but inspiration for it has left me for a while well until last night you see last night I played the dawn of war series from one all the way to three plus the Add-on Content for two and one and it got me thinking why not give all of the rookie twelve legions of their own but then came the hard choice of which person gets which legion for now here Is what I got

Imperial Guards go to Lee

Space marines (blood raven Chapter or another one if you guys want) go to Choji

Necrons go to Shikamaru

Tyranids go to Shino

Tau go to Neji

The rest I can't get what's left is Eldar, Dark Eldar, Sisters of Battle, the Ordo Mallues (deamon Hunters or just grey knights...it was either this or Squats now if you want squats I'll add them but for now you got Grey Knights) pick who you want to go to the rookies left are Hinata Kiba Tenten Ino Sai chose wisely please also I have a poll on my profile for which space marine chapter Choji get's vote now also this is the pairing for the story if you want it to change tell me

(Naruto x Hinata x Ino x Anko x Fem Kyuubi)

(Sasuke x Sakura x Kurenai x Fem Haku x Slennash)

(Choji x Karui x Hotaru)

(Lee x Shizune x Tamaki)

(Shikamaru x Temari x Kurotsuchi)

(Neji x Tenten x Amaru)

(Kiba x Yakumo x Tayuya)

(Shino x Kin x Fu)


	4. Da Big Bridge

**Need To Know**

 **1.)I own nothing except the Oc's**

 **2.)this will be a harem Fanfic and it will have lemons don't like it well there are plenty other Fanfics out there**

 **3.) this is for Jutsu's Oiroke no Jutsu**

 **4.)this is for when it is mind talking time "sup"**

 **5.) if you don't like this story please don't be mean and tell me that**

 **6.)this is for demon talking "kit"**

* * *

The next month team seven, having completed almost thirty D-rank missions/chores, found themselves gathered once again for a D-rank mission when Naruto snapped. They were gathered in the general briefing room where lower class missions were handed out.

"WHAT? Babysitting? We become ninja's so we can start babysitting? What kind of mission is that Old Man?" Naruto shouted out to the Hokage sitting behind his desk.

"Naruto! show some respect for the Hokage!" Sakura shouted.

"Oh come on! We've been doing these D-ranks for ages, don't tell me you like doing these. We're ready for something bigger." Naruto said, crossing his arms.

"Naruto, I don't think it's safe for you just yet to go out of the village." Iruka put in.

"I'm surprised you say that after what Naruto did in your classroom Iruka," Sarutobi said with a slight smile. "If anything I would have expected you to thank me on your bare knees to let Naruto out of Konoha."

Naruto grinned embarrassedly. They had been tasked with repainting the room, and of course, he had got bored, so in order to speed things up, he had used a brand new 'paintbox'. Unfortunately, Kogs da men had focused more on the 'boom' part and less on the 'paint' part. Reactions to the new, ultra-airy classroom had been less than satisfying, and as such, they spent the rest of the day putting the walls back up.

"But it is a valid objection nonetheless. Naruto, your teammates also need to agree with this, as well as your sensei." Sarutobi said, turning serious again. "Uchiha Sasuke, do you feel you are ready to take on a fully fledged C-rank mission?" Sasuke merely nodded once.'Cool I can see the world'he thought.

"Haruno Sakura, do you feel ready to take on a fully fledged C-rank mission?" Sakura looked over at Naruto and Sasuke, both of which were staring at her expectantly.

'I won't hold them back! Besides, Sasuke-kun can always protect me if it gets dangerous, and then there's still Kakashi-sensei.'she thought, and said confidently "Yes Hokage-sama." Shade looked at Sakura on the Sasuke's shoulder and shook her head she would soon have to beat the dumbness and fangirl out of that girl or she could get this whole team in trouble

"Very well. Hatake Kakashi, is your team ready as they say?" Kakashi cast a single glance at the determined faces of his team.

"Yes, I believe in them, sir. Team seven is ready," he said.

"Then team seven is hereby assigned to protect Tazuna the bridge builder on his journey back to wave," Sarutobi said. "Ah, here he comes."

Naruto looked up at the bridge builder that entered the room. "A drunk? We have to protect a drunken old man?"

"Huh, says the one with the stupid looking face. Are you three brats the ones assigned to protect me?" Tazuna said, barely staying upright.

"YOU! GRAAAH! LEMME GO, I'LL KILL'Em LET ME STOMP EM!" Naruto shouted brandishing his new short Axe, or choppa as he and da boyz called it, as he was held back by Kakashi and sasuke.

"You can't kill the client Naruto, that's bad for business. Calm down a little will you?" Kakashi said. Sasuke smiled "you can't calm him down sensai Orks are well know for there rage right Naruto," he asked

Kakashi sighed as he looked at his blonde student ever since the revelation yesterday those to made things had changed fast

"LET ME GO LET ME GO AND LET ME KRUMP UM" shouted Naruto Sasuke smiled and turned to the bridge builder "I'd apologize quickly and refrain from angering him any longer"

Two hours later, the team assembled by the gate, Naruto bouncing up and down in excitement. It was ticking of Tazuna.

"Sheesh kid, calm down. Looks like ya got lice or something," he said. Tazuna was clearly hung over, yet had a fresh sake bottle in his hand.

"It's my first time out of the village, I'm excited! Who knows what I'm going to discover out here!" Naruto said, examining each blade of grass and each speck of dust with boundless enthusiasm. Three to four hours later, that enthusiasm had evaporated as they walked to Wave.

"Man, I'm bored," Naruto said, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Oh, shut it, mister, I'm-out-of-the-village-my-first-time. I think we're lucky not running into bandits or the like." Sakura said as she hugged Sasuke's arm she and him had been getting closer and even started dating

"Say, Kakashi-sensei, could we go any faster?" Naruto asked, ignoring Sakura.

"Well, we could, but that would tire us down more than I'd like. We need to be prepared for an ambush, and that means staying fresh."

"What if I had a technique that would speed us up and not tire us down so much?"

"You have a technique like that?"

"KAKASHI NO WAIT"

"Sure." Naruto made his favorite hand sign and focused on Da Wicked Whirlpool.

POOF!

"Oy little boss! Wot do ya need us for? Dere ain't nuffing ter krump!" Kogs said from the top of the battlewagon. Everyone but Naruto and Sasuke looked in shock at the summoned... thing. A great box like construct had been crudely welded on a six-wheeled frame, pipes on the rear belching great bouts of smoke. At each corner of the box stood a big shoota, with random plates of armor riveted in place all over the metal behemoth, and a narrow slit at the front provided the driver a general idea of what was going on outside. The entire thing was painted in red, with the exception of the bumper which had a crude sort of mouth with great fangs painted on it in white and red. On top stood Kogs waving his choppa, obviously annoyed that there was nothing to chop, his faithful grot ammo runt Gurm beside him.

"Aw shut it. Coming guys?... Guys? Hello?" Naruto looked over at the stunned team. "Oh, I should probably introduce you. This is Kogs, big men of the Evil Sunz and Gurm, his grot ammo runt. Kogs, this is Sakura, Sasuke-bastard, Kakashi-sensei, and Tazuna the drunk bridge builder." he said. This shook everyone back from their trance.

"Hey! Pay more respect to your client!" Tazuna said.

"Naruto, couldn't you have come a little sooner with this?" Kakashi asked deadpan.

"No, I wanted to see the world a little closer, so..." Naruto grinned apologetically.

"Ya gonna keep yapping or we gonna drive?" Kogs said bored.

Kogs soon dispelled, annoyed that he didn't get to kill anything. This suited the remaining grots riggers just fine, as they could now stride around the wagon feeling important with impunity.

"YAAAGH! GREEN THINGS! AGAIN!" Sakura shouted as they tried to loot her bag for the ninth time. The grots quickly scurried for cover again, having learned the hard way just how powerful her punches could be when ticked. Kakashi was reading his book, being somehow able to ward off any grot attempts to loot him without even looking up. In a corner, Tazuna was engaged in a drinking contest with some other grots and losing. Badly.

"Ya, little *hic* rats! 'Ow come ya not dead yet?" he slurred as he saw Gurm down a bottle of sake reaching up to its thigh.

"Weese been *hic* zeatin'!" the Gurm slurred, now well and truly drunk. "Ya see we swap when ya not *hic* lookin' and... I say dat out loud did I?" Tazuna had fallen asleep and therefore missed the statement.

"Hah! Us grots are da best!" the Gurm said defiantly before fainting as well.

Up front, Naruto was having a great time driving, grinning madly as he swerved around another corner, honking the horn at passers-by. The other travelers were often terrified by the wagon, to the great amusement of the grots who were standing on top, waving a banner and making rude gestures. Sasuke gave them an amused look.

"These guys and Naruto make the perfect match I pity the fools that fight us," he said out loud with shade agreeing wholeheartedly.

Nobody noticed the puddle of water they raced through.

Having wasted their first opportunity for an ambush, due to the wagon moving too fast for them to catch up, the demon brothers quickly took a shortcut to their second ambush site, where they spanned their chain across the road. Then they realized what the flaw in their plan to stop a multi-ton wagon going a hundred miles an hour using only their own weight was.

The battlewagon approached. The demon brothers drew their chain tight and prepared to strike the wagon. The weapon glittered with poison and sharp edges, used hundreds of times before on human flesh. Well maintained, utterly lethal and- The wagon struck the chain, pulled the brothers along through sheer momentum, and drew them closer so that they wound up being crushed to a bloody paste under the rear wheels.

Naruto frowned. He could have sworn he heard a slight 'tink' coming from the front.

"We need a new plan!" the twins shouted out to each other. Sasuke was getting more and more annoyed by the grots. It wasn't that they kept trying to loot him, a fireball or two had quickly dissuaded them, but more than their childish behavior was grating on his nerves. Finally, after they had passed another group of travelers, he had had enough.

"For the love of the gods, would you stop already before Khorne gets some sacrifices today," he said with a booming voice of rage. Amazingly, they did. Then there were a series of poofs. Sasuke realized just in time what had happened and jumped up, narrowly avoiding the chain weapon that had sliced through the grots. Two ninjas had appeared on the rear of the wagon, wielding metal gloves with a chain attached between them.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and pulled out his sword. Kakashi popped out of the hatch leading inside.

"Oi, Sasuke, if you're going to stay up there you're going to catch a col-" he promptly got his head sliced off by the enemy ninja. His lifeless body dropped down, alerting the others that something was off. Sakura didn't scream, surprisingly. Still, thinking that it was an illusion didn't help Sasuke a lot. A sudden screeching sound came from the bottom of the wagon, great fissures appearing on the underside as if the entire wagon was pulling itself apart. In fact, it was. The front section, containing Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Tazuna, the engine and the front pair of wheels let go of the rear section containing the enemy ninja, Kakashi's body and the other four wheels. Naturally, without an engine, the rear quickly slowed down to a stop. The front wasn't much better of, mind you, seeing as several minor components, most notably the fuel tank, transmission, and rear wheels, had also suddenly gone missing. But soon they too went POOF up into smoke

"ME WAGON!" an anguished voice cried out, "YA KILLED ME WAGON!"

Stepping out of the smoke, Naruto wore an expression of absolute fury, choppa drawn. By this time, Sakura had spotted the opposing ninja and realized that Kakashi wasn't using an illusion. Even now she didn't scream. She just stood there, frozen in shock after having instinctively having pulled out her kunai. Tazuna decided to remain hidden in the remains of the wagon until the pieces suddenly vanished in a puff of smoke

"WHAAAGH!" Naruto cried out and charged the left ninja. Sasuke used the distraction to his advantage, launching a set of shuriken towards the right enemy to cover his own charge. Meanwhile, the left ninja twirled the chain around himself, pulling it taut just before Naruto came in range and blocked with... the right ninja? Sasuke blinked. Using the chain, the two had blocked or avoided their attacks, the left one pulling the right one out of danger and the right one intercepting Naruto's choppa. Naruto continued his charge, following up with a horizontal slice that was blocked by the right ninja's gauntlet. Ducking, the right ninja allowed the left one to use him as a stepping stone, jumping over Naruto and charging Sakura and Tazuna. Sasuke threw a shuriken in the ninja's chain, pinning it to a tree before he could even get near them. The brother got yanked back like a dog reaching the end of its leash.

'That was weird. I and Naruto are obviously the bigger threats here, why would they ignore me and charge Sakura and Tazuna all of a sudden?'Sasuke thought. Contemplating the matter could wait though, preferably till after the enemy had been taken care of. Naruto was still busily engaged with the right brother, who was hampered by the fact that his chain was stuck, and that Naruto's choppa had a greater range than his gauntlet. The left brother had detached the chain and was charging Sakura and Tazuna again, this time tossing a hail of kunai in Sasuke's direction, forcing him to block and dodge, making sure he couldn't get to Sakura in time to help.

Sakura saw him coming, getting ready in the basic academy stance. She realized she was on her own and tried not to panic. But deep down she knew she was outclassed. While both Naruto and Sasuke could hold their own against these two, she was no match against one of the men they were facing. Theory and chakra control was her strong suits, she barely even passed the taijutsu portion of the academy exams. She held no illusions that she could even slow the assassin down. Suddenly a fist connected with the face of her opponent, knocking him out. By the time Sakura realized who that fist belonged to, Kakashi had already relieved Naruto of his opponent.

"Kakashi-sensei? Weren't you..." Naruto asked. Then he noticed that a torn-up piece of wood was lying in the place of his sensei's body.

"Oh, substitution."

Kakashi ignored him, going over Sakura and Sasuke before saying, "Well done Naruto, Sasuke. Sasuke, flawless performance, excellent. Naruto, I recommend you get some swordsmanship lessons and keep in mind that planning is better than just rushing in. I see you were both able to hold your own against them, impressive seeing as these were probably chunin level opponents. I think you might even have defeated them if one of them didn't go for Sakura and Tazuna. Which brings me to Sakura. You froze up completely, in a poorly executed beginners stance at that-" Sakura's shoulders sagged. She wasn't useless damn it! "-but I'm not trying to degrade you here, let's face it, you were the best kunoichi in class-" Sakura was cheered up a little by this. "-it's just that in real life you are probably worse than Naruto when it comes down to it." Reality hit her like a ton of bricks.

"But" she perked up as she looked at him with hope "you do show lots and lots of promise so if I were you I would prepare for some intense training from me okay" Sakura smiled as a flickering flame of hope erupted inside of her maybe she did have a chance what she would do with it was up to her

"Now, I'm going to need to have a little chat with our client here," Kakashi said, glaring at Tazuna. The man tried to fake innocence.

"W-What are you talking about?" Tazuna feigned innocence, but it was clear he was lying through the skin of his teeth.

"These two are the demon brothers, chunin level missing-nin, they're wanted for multiple murders, robbery and a whole list of other things. They're smart enough to know I outclassed them, yet still, they tried to attack us. They wouldn't make this sort of mistake unless there is a really good reward for it. So, who would want to pay such a big reward for a drunken old bridge builder?" Kakashi said. Realizing that he was found out, Tazuna confessed.

"Alright, I confess. Have you ever heard of a man named Gatou?"

"Gatou? From the Gatou corporation? One of the wealthiest men in the fire country?ThatGatou?" Kakashi said, a bit amazed. A man of Gatou's caliber could hire far better-missing-nin than the ones they had faced.

"Yes, that Gatou. Though the Gatou corporation is just a front for his larger criminal empire. His shipping corporation is just a cover for his true business: smuggling drugs, weapons, and all other sorts of illegal goods. He uses missing-nin and gang members to take over his opponent's businesses and even entire countries. About a year ago, he set his sights on the Wave Country. Using money and violence, he took over all the shipping companies that ferried goods between the mainland, meaning the whole country now depends on him. The only thing he has to fear was if someone were to build a bridge so his monopoly would end." Tazuna explained.

"I see. So since you're the one building the bridge, you're in his way." Sakura said.

"So, if you knew there would be a ninja after you, why didn't you tell us? This is a B-rank mission at least." Kakashi said.

"Because of Gatou, the country has become extremely poor. Even the feudal lord has almost no money, so there was no way we could pay for an expensive B-rank mission. Oh well, don't worry. If you turn back now, I'll be killed and my cute grandson will only cry for a few days. Oh, and my daughter will just live out the rest of her sad life hating leaf ninja forever, but don't-" "Will ya stop yapping and get going already?" Naruto interrupted Tazuna.

"What?" Tazuna said, looking around. Kakashi had felt the eyes of his students burn into his back during Tazuna's rant, and had given them a small nod. The three then spread out in a defensive formation around Tazuna and were now waiting to move on.

"Did you honestly think we'd just leave you behind here?" Kakashi said with an eye smile, secretly proud of his students resolve. After leaving the demon brothers tied up for Konoha to pick up, they left off again.

Two minutes later

"Why can't we go by wagon again?" Naruto whined.

"Because it attracts too much attention Naruto, you know that. And we all missed the first signs of an ambush when we traveled in it. Now stop asking." Kakashi said. Rather than becoming a little more weary like Sakura and Sasuke, the prospect of an imminent death seemed to excite the blonde even more. Unfortunately, the outlets for his excitement (going fast and krumpin' stuff) were denied to him, resulting in him getting steadily more fed up. Suddenly Naruto tossed a kunai into a bush, surprising everyone.

"Naruto, what was that for?" Sakura said tensely. Going over to where he'd tossed the kunai, Naruto came back with a terrified rabbit.

"Um, dinner?" he said apologetically.

"YOU BLOODY IDIOT, YOU HAD US ALL WORKED UP FOR NOTHING!" Sakura shrieked.

Clutching his ears, Naruto said, "Sounds like that should be qualified as weapons..."

Deep inside one of Orochimaru's bases, a certain sound ninja sneezed.

Kakashi was in the meanwhile going over the rabbit.

'Snow white fur? In spring? This is a rabbit kept in a cage, probably for body switching. So they're here already, probably getting ready to-'"Everybody down!" he shouted, pulling Tazuna with him. A huge blade suddenly shot through the air, nearly cutting off their heads. It embedded itself into a tree next to the road, a man wearing bandages over his face appearing on the handle. He immediately went off into some speech, but Naruto wasn't paying attention. The blade! It was huge, perfectly gleaming, with a nice razor sharp edge running along one side. He could just estimate the metal handle would fit perfectly into his hands, provided he grew a bit. He even missed the bit where Kakashi revealed his shiny red eye.

"Say, kid." Zabuza shook Naruto out of his daydreams.

"What? Did I miss anything?" Naruto said, coming to his senses.

"Quit drooling at my sword. You'll see it up close soon enough."

"Really? Wow!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

"That was a threat you know..." Zabuza said, a drop of sweat forming on his head. " element: Hidden mist technique."

As the mist formed around them, Naruto drew his own choppa too, eager to loot. Come hell or high water, that big choppa would be his.

Well, provided he could see a damn. Frakkin' fog. Suddenly, a voice came from somewhere in the mist.

"Eight choices. Liver, lungs, spine, clavicle vein, neck vein, brain, kidneys, and heart. Which one should I go after?" Zabuza said from somewhere. They were choked with killer intent, hardly able to move, they were going to die, in a horrible, horrible way-

"SHADOW CLONE TECHNIQUE!"

POOF!

They were big, even for orks. Wielding big weapons. With big barrels. These would easily have been biggest, most intimidating orks Sasuke had so far seen, were they not carrying so many trinkets and decorations that it was simply ridiculous. One even had an ostentatious sort of officers hat on, and all of them were wearing monocles of sorts. So they simply were the biggest orks Sasuke had ever seen.

"Alright, there's a stinking wimp hiding in this fog, flush em out!" Naruto ordered, jumping on the flash gits shoulders. Tossing over a couple of earplugs to the rest of the group, he said: "I'd put these in if I were you, these guys make more noise than Sakura-chan."

"Right boys, ya heard da Boss. Dakkatime." The flash git Nob, Fat Druzka, said. The monocle in the works eye buzzed and expanded outward a little. With a little horror, Sasuke realized that there was no telling where the ork ended and where the monocle began.

"Fool. This list is designed to keep the user undetected for jonin, what makes you think-" "FOUND 'IM!"

About twenty different flavors of firepower all concentrated loosely on a spot to the right. Zabuza's technique might have made him invisible to even chakra sensing techniques, it didn't hide his heat signature. Because of that, the gitfinda targeters hardwired into the flash gits eye-sockets had no trouble finding him. What they did have trouble with was making sure their owners actually hit something. As with all works, their actual chances of killing something with their shooters increased greatly if they bashed heads in with them. It was because of this single fact that Zabuza was still breathing.

'Holy crap. If they had aimed that at me right away, I'd have been dead before I knew what hit me.'Zabuza thought as he kept moving to throw off what little aim the works Kakashi appeared right in front of him and stabbed him in the gut.

"It's over," he said. Zabuza merely smirked and turned into water. Kakashi's eyes widened as he was cleaved in half from behind as well as peppered with dakka. Zabuza nearly got hit as well, jumping out of the way just in time.

"Oops." Fat Druzka commented as the gits continued their barrage.

"What is it?" Naruto said, still not being able to see.

"Um, dat uvver 'umie, he woz on our side right?" Druzka said.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, we have, completely accidentally, shot 'im up a bit."

"What?" Naruto said furiously.

"Well, we got da target, and then we, ya know, got a bit carried away, so we... wait a minute, wot da zog? Dey's not dead!" Druzka exclaimed surprised. Both Jonin were facing off in the lake, Kakashi wielding two kunai, Zabuza his giant sword.

"So, you copied my technique? Guess they don't call you the copycat for nothing." Zabuza said.

"That is not the only thing my eye does. I can also foresee the future." Kakashi replied.

"Oh, really? Tell me then, what does my future hold?" Zabuza said mockingly.

"DAKKAAAH!"

Zabuza suddenly realized that appearing in plain view of the flash gits might not have been the smartest idea he ever had. He needed a way to keep them from shooting at him while he could attack them. So he decided to drop down. With a splash, he disappeared underneath the lake surface, readying a technique. Kakashi was right behind him, flashing through the same handsigns at the same time. Both jonin fired their techniques at the same time:Giant Water Release! Two giant shockwaves sped through the water, colliding with each other and canceling each other out.

'What? Is he plucking the moves right out of my head or something?'Zabuza thought. Whatever, the annoying pests were gone now. While the technique hadn't harmed Kakashi, it had created a tidal wave on the surface that raced towards the genin team.

"Aw, Zog." was all Naruto managed to say before they got hit.

Both jonin surfaced, Zabuza smiling mockingly.

"Well, at least it's curtains for your students. Still, without a head, I doubt that Gatou will pay me, so if you'll excuse me." Zabuza tried to get away but found himself face to face with Kakashi again.

"You're not going anywhere. Don't you see? I can see your thoughts with this eye." Kakashi said, charging something up in his palm.

"What's this? Another knock-off?" Zabuza said, feigning bravery. Whatever it was, it was lightning-based, his elemental weakness. He needed to get the hell out of here before- Kakashi had already crossed most of the distance between them before he could even respond. Had Zabuza decided to dodge, he would have been dead. Instead, he acted on instinct and blocked with his sword, deflecting the Lightning Edge and causing Kakashi to miss his liver. Unfortunately for Zabuza, just because the wound wasn't lethal didn't mean it didn't hurt. On top of that came that the Decapitating Carving Knife was made of metal, which conducted the electrical charge through his body. Zabuza dropped to his knees in agony.

"That was no knock-off. That was my one and only original technique, the Lightning Edge. And now you die." Kakashi said. Before he could follow up on the threat, Zabuza's neck was pierced by several needles, causing him to keel over dead. A masked ninja entered the clearing, markings identifying her as a hunter-nin of the Hidden Mist.

"Thank you for taking him out, I was tracking him for some time now." She thanked him. "Your students are fine by the way, headed here now." Sure enough, scant seconds later several hundred Naruto clones burst into the clearing, followed by Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna. Naruto surrounded the mist in, glaring at her.

"Who the zog are you?" he demanded.

"Easy Naruto, she's not an enemy. She is a hunter-nin, a ninja who tracks down those who have defected from their village and kills them. After my fight, she showed up to collect the remains." Kakashi explained.

"How the hell is that possible, she doesn't look much older than me!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto. In the ninja world, things aren't always what they seem. There are people in this world, younger than you, yet more powerful than me." Kakashi said.

"Well, if he's dead already, he probably won't mind if I take this then," Naruto said, picking up Zabuza's giant sword.

'What? Oh crap, I can't take the blade by force, or I'll give myself away. And I can't just ask for it either, it's not really necessary for identification. Better try to steal it back later.'Haku thought, picking up Zabuza.

"Naruto put down that blade right now," said Kakashi as he looked at the hunter-nin "it belongs to Kiri not you and if you take that hunter-nin will have no choice but to kill you and I don't think you want that," said the sensei

Naruto growled as he stopped himself from picking it up as the hunter bin came up and took the sword off the ground while also giving Sasuke a look and a smile behind her mask

"I must take my leave. Goodbye." Haku said, before vanishing with Zabuza and his sword.

"Naruto, summon another wagon, we need to move fast. Oh, by the way, try to rush through ambushes instead of fighting because I'm going to faint from exhaustion now so you'll be on your own." Kakashi said, promptly falling down.

There were not many things that surprised Amo the fisherman these days. He was an old, world-weary traveler who had seen pretty much everything there was to see in this world. A map maker by trade, he had worked for various countries across the world. He had seen the legendary flying ships of Snow country, making their slow majestic progress through the starry night sky. He had seen demons incarnate in Wind country crush the life out of normal persons and skilled ninja alike. He had even seen the final battle of the third great Ninja war, having accidentally wandered too close and made the mistake of staying to watch. So, when he said that not much surprised him anymore, he meant it. As such, he was completely unprepared for the monstrous metal behemoth that roared through his backyard, stopped, and drove back out after yelling a surprisingly human sounding "Sorry!", crushed three bandits patrolling the area and sped off again with a monstrous roar. Wearily, Amo lifted his bottle of booze.

"I guess Nana is right. I'm too old for this stuff," he spoke to himself and tossed the bottle away

 **200,000 Year's Earlier above Terra in Horus's Flagship**

he walked through Horus's flagship searching for the one who would bring about his fate. He knew that his time was coming to an end. The wound that the bloodthirster Ka'bandha had inflicted on him did not heal in time for the invasion. He was strong enough to handle any of the space marine traitors here except Horus. He knew he would die by his hand. He foresaw it. He also foresaw his father dealing the killing blow thanks to the damage he would deal onto his brother's armor. Who was this winged man...he was Sanguinius. Primarch of the noble blood angels.

"Horus where are you traitor!" roared Sanguinius as he sliced through more heretics.

He continued his massacre until he reached the bridge were Horus awaited for his brother with a daemon maul in hand.

"Sanguinius welcome aboard my personal ship. How have you been? What has Robert been up to?" asked the traitor primarch.

"Silence traitor you can not win this battle. You will fall."

"o come now Sanguinius we both know that father is no match against me not while I wear the armor of the dark gods."

"I have foreseen your fate Horus father will destroy your mind body and soul."

"so you admit that you came here to die brother?"

"WE ARE NO LONGER BROTHERS!" roared Sanguinius as he charged Horus with a glaive encamine in hand.

Quickly Horus pulled his maul up to block the attack. The loyalist jumped back to dodge one of Horus's Taloned gauntlets and charged him again. Horus brought his daemon maul up to smash it onto his winged brother but he dodged to his left and gave a powerful strike to his armor leaving a great crag upon it. Unfortunately, this left him open for the chaos tainted primarch to take advantage of and impaled Sanguinius. But as the clawed hand of Horus made its way to the angel time seemed to slow down as the Primarch started to have a new vision of the future.

Within the vision, Sanguinius saw a scene from his past just before he had left for Terra. He watched his beloved secret wife give her life to give birth to his firstborn son. Sanguinius knew that the forces of chaos would do anything to try to either end his line of primarchs or convert them to chaos if they discovered that he had a son. So he asked Azkaellon to send the child somewhere safe. He watched through this vision as a space pod that carried his child zoomed through the warp to an uncharted planet far from the eye of terror. There he watched his son grow to become a man and had children of his own. Then his children had children and so on and so forth until one day he saw his 100th descendant. With mighty wings just like his own. This child would then proceed to do things he never thought possible. He looked at what his descendant would do with a sense of pride.

Then time moved in full force as Sanguinius was impaled by Horus's taloned gauntlet. Horus drew Sanguinius closer so he could take a better look at him.

"why Sanguinius it was not like you to be distra... why are you smirking like that?"

Sanguinius looked up directly at Horus's eyes and what Horus saw bothered him greatly. He saw a fire that was even brighter than it was mear moments ago. A fire that had a secret behind it.

"you just had a vision didn't you, my brother? Tell me I'm curious to know."

"y...your...gods...w..will fall...horus...my de...decend...ant...will...destroy...them...and bring th...this galaxy...to peace."

To say Horus was surprised would be an understatement. He was completely shocked that Sanguinius had just claimed that his gods would be destroyed and be none other than one of his descendants. This angered Horus greatly so he jerked his gauntlet killing the angel in his hand and dropping him the floor. As he watched his brother's blood stain his wings he remembered that Sanguinius said that his descendant would be the one to destroy the forces of chaos.

"so I guess the rumors were true...that Sanguinius did marry in secret. I will have to hunt the brat down before things get too out of hand. But first."

As Horus turned his attention to the door it opened revealing a man glowing with an amazing light. This man was clad in golden armor and was wielding a mighty blade that seemed to burn with red hot fire. His hair was long and black and his eyes seemed to peer into the very soul of anyone he sees. His voice was that of a powerful entity and commanded respect. This man was the emperor of all humanity.

"Horus...what have you done..."

"Hello father"

\- DBB-

Rogal Dorn along with his Imperial Fists was making their way to the bridge in hopes of overwhelming Horus. The original plan was simple...get in, outnumber Horus, fill him with bullets, and get out, this was a solid plan... that was until he discovered that he was transported on the opposite side of the ship. Now he had to blast every chaos space marine that got in his way. Took them 30 minutes to get to the bridge. The site that awaited them, however, was not a good one. Sanguinius was dead, the emperor was wounded and Horus looked like he had just asked for a light from a salamander space marine. It was not a pretty sight.

"My emperor are you alright... oh no everyone get him out of here ill get Sanguinius."

"my lord the ship is turning the heretics are retreating."

"Damnation! If we get carried away then we won't be able to save the Emperor" he reaches for a device on his ear "This is Rogal Dorn of the Imperial Fists is there anyone at the teleportation?"

"Donson McKlay of the Adeptus Mechanicus here im in one"

"target my everyone on the bridge of the battle bridge spirit of vengeance and get us out of here Sanguinius is dead and the Emperor is wounded!"

"targeting location... teleporting now."

in a bright flash of light everyone disappeared but not far off was a heretic who had been watching everything since the battle between Sanguinius started.

"a newborn primarch of the blood angels... I will have to keep an eye out in the future," said a cold voice that promised death.

"my lord Horus has been slain and you're next in the chain of command. What shall we do?" asked one of the heretic space marines.

The man activated a communicator that reached all of the ships "Attention all servants of the chaos gods. This is Abbadon. Horus has been slain. We must retreat." as soon as the ships received the order they turned tail and headed straight to the eye of terror during the trip Abbadon was disgruntled about the news of a possible way to defeat the chaos gods

"I will have to keep an eye out for any possible threats... till then I shall wait for Sanguinius's heir.

 **200,000 years Later In Konoha**

Choji smiled as he ate his chips while walking away from his last team meeting to his clan home as the big-boned boy was walking away he suddenly stopped as he felt an emotion or a feeling he didn't really know how to describe it really but it made him turn around and look towards the sky

As he was looking towards the sky he suddenly heard his name being called and he looked to see his team and Kiba's Team coming towards him but as he was about to go the feeling or emotion came back and he looked towards the sky just as Kiba and Shikamaru along with his friends came up to him

Shikamaru seeing the way he was looking nudged him lightly bringing him back to reality or really planet earth Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at him as Choji blinked away his feeling

"you okay Choji," asked the lazy boy as he looked at his best friend Choji nodded with some certainty but Shikamaru knew better as he looked at his friend

"You sure," he asked again as he put his arm on his shoulder but choji just brushed his hand off of his shoulder with a nod

"Yeah im sure anyway what do you guys want" Shikamaru knew he wasn't okay but he decided to file it away for later in private

"Asuma and the other jonin told us to gather in training ground 6 we have a mission we came to get you" Choji nodded and indicated for them to lead away as they all walked away Choji heard a voice directly behind him say

"Good Luck" Choji turned around quickly only to see nothing everybody was looking at him as he searched the area with a calculating eye

"Choji you coming," asked Kiba Choji looked at the area in front of him which was nothing but a barren alleyway then he turned around and nodded with a smile

"Yeah let's go," he said as he walked forward to the group and they all walked off never seeing how the clouds parted more than usual and a large beam of light hit choji in the back enveloping him and following him his destiny was almost Upon him

* * *

 **Need To Know**

 **I know I've left this fanfic high and dry for a long time but inspiration for it has left me for a while well until last night you see last night I played the dawn of war series from one all the way to three plus the Add-on Content for two and one and it got me thinking why not give all of the rookie twelve legions of their own but then came the hard choice of which person gets which legion for now here Is what I got**

 **Imperial Guards go to Lee**

 **Space marines (blood raven Chapter or another one if you guys want) go to Choji**

 **Necrons go to Shikamaru**

 **Tyranids go to Shino**

 **Tau go to Neji**

 **The rest I can't get what's left is Eldar, Dark Eldar, Sisters of Battle, Squats, And Beastmen pick who you want to go to the rookies left are Hinata Kiba Tenten Ino Sai chose wisely please also I have a poll on my profile for which space marine chapter Choji get's vote now also this is the pairing for the story if you want it to change tell me**

 **Also, the poll will be in a link on my profile**


End file.
